Permission spéciale
by Supersalee
Summary: Alors que le vaisseau doit subir des transformations majeures, tout l'équipage est en permission sur la station ARK 22. Ça n'empêche pas une créature du passé de les poursuivre sans relâche pour une raison inconnue. Ça n'empêche pas les retrouvailles familiales, ni la possibilité de nouvelles romances.
1. Un voyage mouvementé

**_Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu les autres épisodes, mais pour comprendre les personnages, ça peu être utile. Ceci est le sixième épisode et l'histoire prend place dans l'univers de Star Trek The Next Generation environ 15 ans après la série. Voici la chronologie des autres épisodes :_**

 ** _1- Le privilège du grade_**

 ** _2- Douze_**

 ** _3- Faction_**

 ** _4- Les forces d'attraction_**

 ** _5- L'Élu_**

* * *

«Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 67237.4. J'ai été invité à titre de conférencière au symposium des sciences physiques et technologies spatiales sur Cestus 3. Mon chef ingénieur a aussi été invité à une formation sur les nouvelles avancées en matière de trans-distorsion. J'ai travaillé longuement sur un discours sur ma théorie sur les convergences temporelles que j'ai émise au début de ma carrière et développée par la suite. Mes fonctions d'officiers aux commandes d'un vaisseau spatial ne me permettent guère de poursuivre mes recherches, mais le but de cette conférence est surtout d'informer et de faire le point à ce sujet.

J'ai donné le commandement du Hawking à mon premier officier qui a ordre de se rendre sur la station ARK 22 pour une mise à niveau du vaisseau. Nous les y rejoindrons dès que la conférence sera terminée à bord de la navette Copernic II.

Entre temps, j'ai des préoccupations un peu plus personnelle considérant le fait que je doive faire le voyage seule avec le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan considérant que notre relation est quelque peu compliquée. »

Léa ferma son journal de bord. Elle n'avait pas envie de mentionner à quel point leur relation était compliquée, surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un journal personnel et que Tomal était dans la pièce d'à côté.

Dans ce cas précis, le mot « compliqué » était faible. Tout avait commencé quelque mois auparavant quand Tomal Parksan lui avait avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle avait réalisé, par la suite, qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. L'ennui est qu'elle était le capitaine et qu'il était membre de son staff. Une relation amoureuse entre les deux serait non seulement mal vue, mais ça risquait de nuire à l'image d'autorité qu'un capitaine se devait de projeter. (1)

Tom avait alors pris la décision de rester sur le vaisseau et d'attendre que la situation évolue et leur permettre un jour d'être ensemble, ce qu'elle désapprouvait. En attendant, ils devaient travailler ensemble, jour après jour, en respectant le décorum et en ne se permettant aucun rapprochement.

Et c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé.

Chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle en avait des papillons dans l'estomac. À toutes les nuits, elle rêvait de lui et quand elle le voyait, elle devait se retenir et éviter de lui montrer la moindre marque d'affection qui aurait pu l'encourager dans son projet de l'attendre.

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, tous les deux, dans une navette pour plusieurs heures.

Elle était sur le siège du pilote, elle décida donc d'étudier le parcours de la navette jusqu'au système de Cestus. Tom vint alors la rejoindre et s'assit au poste du copilote, il activa les senseurs de façon machinale. Elle risqua un œil de son côté, il semblait fatigué.

\- Tout va bien, commandeur?

Il soupira et se tourna vers elle.

\- Non, dit-il, mais élaborer sur la question nous amènerait dans une conversation que vous considérez comme inappropriée.

Il y avait de la frustration dans sa voix.

\- Souhaitez-vous en parler?

\- Oui, avoua-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle en soupirant. Ça devient trop difficile.

\- Je croyais qu'être patient serait suffisant, c'était une erreur. Juste cette conversation, le vouvoiement et le décorum, alors que nous sommes seuls, c'est tellement frustrant!

Léa hésita, le décorum lui permettrait encore de garder une distance, mais si la conversation prenait un tournant plus personnel, elle ne saurait lui résister longtemps. Il avait tout de même raison, le décorum ne convenait pas au ton qu'avait pris la conversation.

\- Alors laissons tomber le décorum. La situation n'a pas changé, je suis toujours le capitaine, tu es toujours membre de mon staff et ça reste inapproprié.

\- Alors, je vais demander mon transfert.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux?

\- Non, mais c'est ce qui est le plus sensé. Si je demande mon transfert, nous ne nous verrons pas souvent, mais nous pourrons être ensemble.

\- Je ne crois pas. Même si tu es transféré à un vaisseau du même secteur, basé à la même station, nous serons chanceux si nous nous voyons trois fois par année et ce n'est pas l'idéal pour commencer une relation. C'est voué à l'échec.

Il soupira et lui lança un regard chargé d'amertume.

\- Alors, je demanderai mon transfert et je tâcherai de t'oublier. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Elle aurait tellement voulu le retenir, le convaincre de rester, mais elle cette situation lui était tout aussi insupportable. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

\- Très bien, dit-elle avec dépit, j'approuverai ta demande de transfert.

\- Merci Léa, murmura-t-il, en retournant vers sa console qui s'était mise à biper.

\- Capitaine, reprit-il alors sur un ton empressé, les senseurs à longues portées ont détecté quelque chose d'inusité. Ça fonce droit sur nous.

\- Je mets les boucliers, s'écria-t-elle!

La navette fut secouée violemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-elle?

\- Les senseurs ont de la difficulté à le déterminer, on dirait un nuage d'énergies statiques, mais il y a autre chose.

La scientifique en elle réagit.

\- Mettez-vous au poste de pilotage, je m'occupe des senseurs.

Il ne leur était pas nécessaire de changer de place, juste de changer le code de commande de leur console respective. Ce qui ne prit que quelques secondes. Léa se concentra sur les données des senseurs, mais dû donner raison à Tomal, ce qui leur avait foncé dessus était d'une nature étrangère à tout ce qu'ils connaissaient.

La navette sortit alors brusquement de distorsion, puis les lumières baissèrent et les consoles se mirent à grésiller.

\- Nous avons perdu les boucliers et l'énergie décroit rapidement. Trop rapidement!

Il se leva et couru vers un panneau qu'il arracha. Il en tira des fils et les débranchas. Tout s'éteignit, la gravité artificielle lâcha. Ils se mirent à flotter dans la navette privée de gravité artificielle. Le silence était total, plus aucun système ne fonctionnait.

\- Que venez-vous de faire, demanda Léa?

\- J'ai tout coupé. Cette chose drainait toute notre énergie. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.

Léa ne répondit pas, elle venait de voir un mouvement par le hublot. Comme il n'y avait plus d'autre moyen de voir à l'extérieur, elle s'y précipita mais ne vit rien d'autre que l'espace.

\- Peu importe ce que c'était, ce n'est plus là.

\- Je vais rallumer tous les systèmes et évaluer l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Non, attendez, nous devons être certains que ce n'est plus dans les environs.

\- Nous ne pourrons attendre longtemps. Il reste assez d'air dans la cabine pour environ deux heures mais de l'autre côté de la coque, c'est le zéro absolu, la température va baisser rapidement.

\- Combien de temps?

\- Il commence déjà à faire plus froid. J'ignore combien d'énergie il nous reste et réchauffer la cabine en prendrait plus que de la garder à la même température.

Elle regarda encore par le hublot, la créature avait disparu.

\- Très bien, redémarrez les systèmes.

Il rebrancha les fils et sous le retour brutal de la gravité, Léa tomba par terre. Elle se releva et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Tom se réinstalla sur l'autre siège et pianota sur sa console, son visage se décomposa.

\- Il ne reste que 2.2% d'énergie.

C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. À 2%, ils ne pouvaient se rendre nulle part et les systèmes de survie étaient compromis.

\- Je vais envoyer un message de détresse, dit alors Léa en s'attaquant à sa console.

La console bipa.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- Le relais subspatial a été endommagé, mais il y a toujours l'émetteur, on peut programmer l'ordinateur pour qu'il envoie un message de détresse, mais seuls les vaisseaux qui passeront à dix parsecs de nous le capteront.

\- S'il y en a qui passe.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, c'est un secteur qui est souvent emprunté par des vaisseaux cargos.

\- Très bien, allez-y.

\- Non, vous devriez le faire, capitaine, je dois éteindre tous les systèmes sauf le minimum qu'il nous faut et l'énergie diminue rapidement. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

\- D'accord, allez-y, je m'occupe du message de détresse.

Elle accéda à sa console et envoya le S.O.S. pendant que Parksan travaillait avec acharnement, bientôt elle entendit des bruits de moteurs qui s'éteignait, les lumières baissèrent et la température lui sembla tout-à-coup plus fraîche.

Tomal lâcha sa console. Il était visiblement désemparé.

\- Combien de temps, demanda-t-elle?

\- Nous avons dix heures d'oxygène seulement.

\- C'est peu.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le pire : pour réussir à atteindre dix heure, j'ai dû baisser le chauffage sous le minimum acceptable.

\- Donc, si nous ne mourrons pas d'asphyxie, nous mourrons de froid.

\- Quelqu'un captera notre message, dit-il avec espoir.

* * *

 _(1) Réf. Fanfic Les forces d'attraction_


	2. ARK 22

La station ARK 22 était tout simplement magnifique. C'était une construction récente, placée en orbite autour d'un nouveau membre de la Fédération : Arkana 5. Ce n'était pas sa taille qui surprenait le plus, mais son architecture. Plutôt que le design habituel stations champignons, bien répandu dans la Fédération, ARK 22 était faite de sphères reliées les unes aux autres par différents cylindres et agencé de façon plutôt harmonieuse. Le Hawking était amarré à une de ces sphères.

Myriam avait autorisé les permissions de tous les officiers qui n'étaient pas directement impliqué dans les travaux sur le Hawking. Les travaux avaient déjà commencé, mais avanceraient plus vite quand le chef ingénieur reviendrait avec le capitaine dans deux jours. Il avait donné des ordres à son assistante, mais certains détails devraient être traités avec lui.

Le premier officier du Hawking se rendit au sas d'amarrage. C'était à son tour de visiter cette nouvelle station dont on lui avait dit tant de bien. Elle passa la porte et fut accueillit par un vieil homme souriant.

\- Myriam, te voilà enfin, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Amiral DeSoto, je suis contente de vous revoir. C'est une magnifique station que vous avez là.

\- Et ton vaisseau est superbe.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Il me tarde de rencontrer le capitaine Roberge, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien d'elle. Si tu le veux, je te fais visiter la station.

\- J'accepte avec plaisir.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Pendant que Léa faisait de décompte des rations et de l'eau qu'ils avaient à leur disposition, Tomal s'était rendu dans la section arrière pour y ramener des couvertures. Il avait aussi un thermos rempli de café qu'il s'était répliqué avant de partir.

\- Il vaut mieux rester ici: la pièce est plus petite, elle conservera mieux la chaleur.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Léa.

\- Nous devrons économiser l'oxygène et éviter de trop bouger. Plus on bouge et plus on respire.

\- Nous gèlerons sur place si nous ne bougeons pas.

Tomal ramassa une couverture et l'étendit par terre.

\- Que faites-vous?

\- Nous ne tiendrons pas à deux sur un siège, capitaine. Pour conserver notre chaleur, nous devrons nous coller.

Elle le savait, mais l'idée même déclenchait tout un lot de sentiments contradictoires. Ils avaient beau être en mode survie, l'attirance réciproque était impossible à oublier.

\- Essayez de ne pas profiter de la situation, blagua Tom.

Elle se mit alors à rire plus que la qualité de cette blague le permettait. La tension était soudainement retombée.

Il prit une autre couverture qu'il se mit sur les épaules. Il s'assit par terre sur la couverture et appuya son dos contre le mur. Elle prit la dernière couverture et s'installa devant lui. Elle rabattit le drap sur eux. Il l'encercla alors de ses bras et l'amena tout contre lui.

\- Que faites-vous?

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. Nous devons vraiment être en contact pour conserver notre chaleur le plus longtemps possible.

Elle le savait, mais le geste l'avait prise par surprise. Et maintenant, plus près de l'homme qu'elle aimait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps et percevait les mouvements de son thorax sous chaque respiration et la force de ses bras qui l'enveloppaient. Elle aurait voulu rester là pour toujours, en sécurité et au chaud, alors qu'autour d'eux, il n'y avait que le froid, le vide absolu et la mort.

\- Êtes-vous confortable, demanda alors Tom, au bout d'un moment?

\- Je suis bien comme ça, avoua-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il. Capitaine, je…

\- Tom, coupa-t-elle, au point où nous en sommes, mettons le décorum de côté.

Il émit un petit ricanement.

\- C'est justement ce que j'allais proposer.

Le silence retomba et au bout d'un moment, Léa trouva tout ça trop étrange. L'idée qu'ils allaient peut-être mourir dans les prochaines heures la tourmentait. En contrepartie, le fait de vivre ce contact physique avec Tomal rendait l'attente moins pénible. Cependant, une petite voix en elle continuait de lui souffler qu'il ne le fallait pas.

\- Il y a de forte chance pour que nous mourions ici, dit alors Tom d'une voix grave.

\- Il faut rester positif. Le commandeur White va sûrement partir à notre recherche.

\- Je l'espère bien. Sinon, nous allons mourir ici, ensemble...

Elle se tassa légèrement vers la gauche et tourna sa tête vers le visage de Tom. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il avait encore cette passion dans le regard, mais aussi une certaine tristesse.

\- Pas en même temps, murmura Léa, je suis plus petite et tu es plus musclé, ce qui fait que tu produis plus de chaleur. Je mourrai donc avant toi.

\- Juste un peu avant, dit-il avec douleur.

Elle leva un regard interrogateur et comprit.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il fallait absolument que je fasse ma scientifique dans un moment pareil.

Il lui sourit. Elle alors réalisa que leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils auraient presque pu se toucher. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa d'abord avec douceur, puis avec fougue. La petite voix dans sa tête lui criait de résister, de le repousser, de le sermonner, mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'abandonnait à la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes et à cette douce sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam avait visité une bonne partie des installations de la station et chaque nouveauté l'avait à la fois émerveillée et impressionnée.

\- C'est vraiment une magnifique station, amiral.

\- Certainement la plus belle, dit DeSoto en souriant. Il y a une dernière chose que je voulais te montrer.

Il arrêta devant une porte.

\- Cet arboretum est le plus grand jamais fait, il remplit la sphère au complet et c'est plus qu'un arboretum, c'est un milieu de vie, une usine à oxygène.

\- Ce qui n'est pas nécessaire puisque l'oxygène peut être répliqué.

\- Nous économisions l'énergie en utilisant la nature et en cas d'avarie, c'est aussi un gage de survie, mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux te montrer.

Il avança vers la porte, elle s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer. Myriam le suivit et écarquilla les yeux éblouit par l'endroit qui était littéralement une forêt tropicale. On entendait les chants des oiseaux et on voyait des papillons voler et des abeilles butiner. La forêt s'étendait dans tous les sens, on ne pouvait en voir les murs, mais au-dessus de leur tête, et au-dessus des lampes qui éclairaient la serre, on voyait le dôme transparent de la sphère et l'espace qui les entouraient.

\- Par ici, Myriam, dit l'amiral.

Elle le suivit. Il arrêta devant un petit marais autour duquel poussaient des orchidées, mais pas n'importe-lesquelles, une espèce rare découverte il y a une trentaine d'année sur une planète semblable à la Terre, par une botaniste que tous deux connaissaient bien. Myriam se pencha alors vers la fleur et en caressa la corolle, une larme coula silencieusement le long de sa joue.

\- Moi aussi, elle me manque, dit alors Desoto. Elle était ta mère bien sûr, mais aussi ma sœur. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle ne rêvait que de découvrir des plantes exotiques et les faire découvrir au monde. C'est dommage que tu l'aies si peu connue.

\- Amiral, dit-elle, croyez-vous qu'un jour, on découvrira ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il lui prit le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Nous le saurons probablement jamais, dit-il avec tristesse.

Elle se tourna alors vers les orchidées.

\- Elles sont magnifique, elle les aurait adorées.

Le communicateur de Myriam les interrompit.

\- Hawking à White.

\- Ici White.

\- Commandeur, dit la voix de Giona Rhéa, les autorités de Cestus 3 nous ont contactés, le capitaine et le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan ne sont pas encore arrivés et ils ne les détectent pas sur les senseurs à longues portées.

\- Avez-vous tenté de les appeler?

\- Oui, aucune réponse.

\- Très bien, j'arrive.

Myriam ravala ses émotions et se tourna vers son oncle.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- J'espère que tout va bien.

\- Puisque le Hawking est en cale sèche, peut-on compter sur un vaisseau rattaché à la station si nous devons partir à leur recherche.

\- Je peux sûrement arranger quelque chose, tiens-moi au courant.

Elle quitta l'arboretum d'un pas rapide.


	3. In extremis

Dans la navette, la température continuait de décroître alors que les heures s'égrainaient. Léa et Tom avaient cessé de s'embrasser, mais les embrassades s'étaient poursuivie pendant un bon moment, comme si le premier baisé avait fait tombé les barrages depuis longtemps érigés et libérés des torrents de passion.

Il faisait maintenant trop froid et bouger devenait de plus en plus difficile.

\- Combien de temps avant que nous n'ayons plus d'oxygène, demanda tout à coup Léa?

\- Je ne pourrais le dire sans aller à la console, mais je crois que nous n'avons plus que l'air de la cabine. Je n'entends plus la ventilation.

\- Sommes-nous déjà en train de nous asphyxier, demanda Léa?

\- Je ne crois pas, la ventilation s'est arrêtée il y a quelques minutes seulement. Nous avons donc plus que l'air de la cabine et ça nous donne deux heures.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si fatiguée?

\- À quand remonte ta dernière nuit de sommeil?

Elle ne répondit pas, il tentait de la rassurer, mais à quoi bon. Il était déjà trop tard, aucuns secours ne viendraient. Il ne leur restait que deux heures à vivre, probablement moins. Elle se mit alors à frissonner, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Ses dents calquaient et elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tomal voulut la réchauffer en la serrant plus fort, mais elle tremblait de plus belle. Alors, il lui frictionna les bras, sans plus de résultats. Il la ramena contre lui en l'encerclant de ses bras, il devait lui communiquer le plus de chaleur possible.

\- C'est inutile, articula-t-elle entre deux claquements de dents.

\- Je t'en prie, reste avec moi, dit-il avec désarroi!

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le commandeur White se trouvait sur la passerelle du USS Rebel, un vaisseau de classe Defiant toujours en service. Elle aimait bien ce modèle de vaisseau, petit et puissant, toujours redoutable, malgré son âge. L'amiral DeSoto avait mis ce vaisseau à sa disposition pour retrouver la navette du capitaine Roberge. C'était le vaisseau du capitaine Yoshitaka et il occupait le siège de commandement. Ils quadrillaient maintenant le secteur en tentant d'entrer en contact.

\- Ici le USS Rebel à la navette Copernic II, répondez, capitaine Roberge.

L'officier à la console tactique ne cessait de faire le même appel, pendant que l'OPS scannait les alentours à la recherche d'indices.

Myriam était inquiète, un silence radio voulait toujours dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être était-ce seulement le système de communication qui était défectueux, mais elle avait un sérieux doute là-dessus. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le vaisseau sur lequel se trouvait sa mère et qui avait été attaquée par un ennemi inconnu dans le même secteur. On avait retrouvé le vaisseau dérivant dans l'espace, tout l'équipage morts de froids à l'intérieur et les réserves d'énergie complètement vides.

\- Capitaine, dit alors le tacticien, je capte un message de détresse. Ça vient de la navette Copernic II.

\- Pouvez-vous en déterminer l'origine?

\- C'est tout près d'ici.

\- Que disent les senseurs à longue portée?

\- Il y a un objet à la dérive, mais je ne détecte aucune source d'énergie.

\- Détectez-vous des signes vitaux?

\- Nous sommes trop loin.

\- Pilote, combien de temps pour nous y rendre?

\- Si nous augmentons la vitesse à distorsion 5, nous y serons dans mois de deux minutes.

Myriam lança un regard au capitaine qui répondit d'un signe de tête.

\- Alors allez-y!

Myriam aurait voulu se sentir soulagé, mais les pronostique n'étaient pas bons, si la navette était privée d'énergie, les chances que ses occupants soient encore vivants étaient faibles.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Tom tenait toujours Léa serrée contre lui, il continuait d'essayer de lui communiquer sa chaleur corporelle, mais il avait lui-même si froid! Elle avait cessé de frissonner. La peau de son visage était froide au touché et elle ne parlait que pour dire des trucs incohérents. Il ne pensait plus à sa mort prochaine, il n'avait qu 'une idée en tête: il fallait qu'elle survive, mais quoi qu'il fasse, elle lui échappait.

\- Le temps, murmura-t-elle.

\- Léa, dit-il, reste avec moi.

\- Une dimension… Hawking…

Elle disait des mots sans lien les uns avec les autres, comme si elle n'était plus consciente de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

\- Léa, je t'en prie, murmurait-il à son oreille, ne meurt pas.

Il réalisa tout qu'il frissonnait lui-aussi et il en fut soulagé, bientôt, il serait dans le même état qu'elle et ce serait mieux ainsi.

\- Matt, murmura-t-elle.

\- Léa, dit encore Tom en claquant des dents, ton fils n'est pas ici.

\- Nathan… pardonne-moi...

Qui était Nathan? Peut-être parlait-elle de son défunt mari. Il devenait tout à coup un intrus dans sa vie.

\- Tom… ne parts pas, murmura-t-elle alors.

Surpris, il cessa de frissonner pendant quelques secondes. Il attendit la suite, mais elle ne vint pas. Il réalisa qu'elle était inconsciente, la dernière étape avant la mort.

\- Non! Réveille-toi!

Il la secoua, mais elle ne réagissait pas.

\- Ne me laisse pas! Je ne demanderai pas mon transfert et nous ferons comme tu veux. Je t'en prie, Léa!

Il sentit alors un picotement familier et se demanda d'abord si ce n'était pas la fin pour lui aussi et réalisa alors qu'ils étaient en train de se faire téléporter.

Il sentit immédiatement la chaleur de l'endroit comme une violente bouffée. Il fut ensuite éblouit, alors qu'il venait de passer des heures dans la pénombre. Puis, il découvrit le lieu où il venait d'être téléporté. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était l'infirmerie d'un vaisseau de Starfleet.

Un médecin se précipita vers eux, accompagné de deux infirmiers. Le tricordeur à la main, il les scanna tous les deux.

\- Hypothermie avancée… Mettez-la sur un bio-lit, immédiatement!

\- Sauvez-la, murmura Parksan qui grelottait toujours alors que les deux infirmier prenaient Léa et l'allongeaient sur un bio-lit.

\- Infirmier, dit le médecin à un de ses assistants. Allez chercher des couvertures chauffantes, pour les deux.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et le commandeur White entra. Elle tourna son regard vers le docteur et l'infirmière occupés avec le capitaine, alors que Parksan grelottait toujours sur le plancher. Elle se précipita vers lui.

\- Commandeur, dit-elle, venez, je vais vous aider.

Elle l'aida à se relever et l'installa sur un lit. L'autre infirmier revint avec des couvertures chauffantes, il en tendit une à White et se dirigea vers Léa. Myriam prit la couverture et l'étendit sur Tomal. Lentement, il reprit des couleurs et cessa de grelotter.

\- Comment va-t-elle, demanda-t-il quand il eut cessé de claquer des dents?

Myriam se tourna vers le bio-lit où le docteur et ses assistants travaillaient toujours avec acharnement.

\- Je ne sais pas, nous allons devoir attendre, j'en ai l'impression.

Il se tourna vers Myriam, tentant de penser à autre chose.

\- Commandeur, où sommes-nous exactement? Quel est ce vaisseau?

\- Comme vous le savez, le Hawking est en train de subir une mise à niveau, il n'était pas disponible pour les recherches, mais le Rebel, oui. Je vois que nous sommes arrivés juste à temps.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit-il en regardant vers Léa, toujours sous intervention médicale.

\- Elle est encore vivante, alors j'ai confiance, dit Myriam. En attendant, racontez-moi ce qui vous est arrivé?

Tom lui résuma leur rencontre avec l'étrange créature ainsi que le drainage des systèmes. Myriam lui parut tout-à-coup perplexe. Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- White à Yoshitaka.

\- Ici Yoshitaka.

\- Capitaine, est-il possible de ramener la navette pour que nous puissions l'examiner? J'ai des raisons de croire que ce qui a causé ces avaries n'est pas un phénomène naturel ou un problème technique.

\- Nous allons la prendre avec les rayons tracteurs et la ramener à ARK 22.

\- Merci capitaine. White terminée.

Le docteur laissa alors le capitaine Roberge et alla vers Tomal avec son tricordeur.

\- Bonjour, dit-il, je suis le docteur Bashir.

Il scanna le Proxien et regarda les résultats de tricordeur.

\- Vous vous réchauffez bien, dit-il, vous allez vous en remettre rapidement.

\- Et le capitaine?

\- Ses organes vitaux avaient commencé à se refroidir, j'ai réussi à la réchauffer suffisamment pour stopper la dégradation et j'ai réparé les dommages. Elle va s'en remettre, mais moins vite que vous. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'elle se repose.

\- Puis-je la voir, demanda Tom?

\- Vous devriez aussi vous reposer, lieutenant-commandeur.

\- Juste un petit moment.

\- D'accord.

Il se leva et se sentit tout à coup très fatigué, mais il se rendit tout de même jusqu'au lit où Léa était étendue, recouverte d'une couverture chauffante. Elle avait pris des couleurs et semblait maintenant dormir paisiblement. Il se rappela de leurs derniers moments dans la navette alors qu'il avait senti la vie la quitter peu à peu. Il se rappela sa promesse. Il n'allait pas demander son transfert, mais il n'était pas question qu'il revive les mois précédents, cette distance forcée entre eux, cette attente interminable. S'il y avait une façon pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble dès maintenant, il la trouverait. Il avait déjà un plan et il devrait mettre sa famille à contribution, il était parfois pratique d'avoir des cousins répartis dans la moitié de la flotte de Starfleet.


	4. Le docteur Bashir

Le docteur Bashir s'était installé à sa console et il révisait les dossiers médicaux de ses patients. Il n'était pas un officier du Rebel ou de la station, mais plutôt de passage sur la station. Il avait su qu'on cherchait du personnel médical pour une opération de sauvetage et il s'était porté volontaire. Pour aider, bien sûr, mais surtout pour le plaisir de se retrouver sur un vaisseau de classe Défiant, après tout ce temps.

Il venait de compléter le dossier de l'ingénieur, plus simple à régler. Il lui avait déjà donné son congé et il n'avait qu'à ajouter une note sur le fait que Parksan avait souffert d'hypothermie modérée et qu'il s'en était rapidement remis.

Le cas de son capitaine était un peu plus compliqué.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regarder son dossier, sa patiente commença à s'agiter à nouveau. C'était arrivé quelque fois depuis plusieurs heures, rien qui ne nécessite son attention, mais à chaque fois, elle parlait dans son sommeil et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles et des noms. Il avait entendu « Nathan » une fois, « Matt » quelques fois, mais surtout « Tom », qui revenait continuellement. Il avait aussi entendu quelque fois l'expression « Il faut », mais il n'avait pu reconnaître le reste de ses balbutiements.

Tentant d'ignorer son discours, il se concentra sur le dossier médical et constata qu'il était tout aussi compliqué que ça le laissait présager. Son histoire familiale était déjà complexe. Elle avait été adoptée en jeune âge, mais les antécédents de ses parents biologiques étaient aussi dans son dossier, ce qui était plutôt rare.

Il lut plus loin qu'elle avait été mariée au lieutenant-commandeur Nathan Elliott, aujourd'hui décédé, ça expliquait le premier nom qu'elle avait prononcé. Elle avait un fils du nom de Matthew Elliott, ce qui expliquait le second nom. Il ne trouva rien cependant sur un «Tom».

Il s'attaqua à son historique médical qu'il avait brièvement survolé plus tôt. Il avait alors été pris de compassion en lisant la liste de ses mésaventures. Il y avait une attaque par les Omz, d'une espèce trans-dimensionnelle, qui avaient détruit ses globules rouges; une transfusion sanguine avait été nécessaire. Elle avait été enlevée torturée par ces mêmes Omz. Elle avait été dans un coma si profond qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû en sortir. Il y avait aussi une fracture à la jambe. La plus récente de ses mésaventures mentionnait un début de trépanation effectuée par des araignées robots qui cherchaient à lui extraire le cerveau. Décidément, il fallait avoir le cœur solide pour être dans Starfleet.

Il ajouta au bout de la liste qu'elle avait souffert d'hypothermie avancée ayant causé des lésions aux organes internes. Il indiqua la nature des différentes lésions et les détails de l'intervention. Il avait presque terminé. Il devait effectuer un autre examen pour évaluer comment elle récupérait. Il ramassa son tricordeur et alla vers elle.

Elle avait cessé de s'agiter, ça allait lui faciliter la tâche. Quand il arriva à ses côtés, il réalisa qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Son regard se tourna vers lui dès qu'il fut dans son champ de vision.

\- Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle? Où sommes-nous?

\- Bonjour capitaine, dit-il d'un ton affable, je suis le docteur Bashir. Nous sommes dans l'infirmerie sur le Rebel. Nous vous avons trouvées dans une navette dérivant dans l'espace et sans énergie. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez?

\- J'étais dans la navette avec le commandeur Parksan. Nous… attendions des secours.

Elle tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite.

\- Où est-il, s'inquiéta-t-elle?

\- Il va bien, je lui ai donné son congé.

Avec l'expérience, le docteur était capable de voir les signes précurseurs qu'un patient avait décidé de se lever. Il y avait une soudaine fixité dans le regard, puis le patient raidissant ses muscles l'espace d'un instant avant de se redresser. Il remarqua les même signes chez le capitaine Roberge, alors, avant qu'elle eut pu se lever, il lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour l'en empêcher.

\- Vous devez rester couchées.

\- Je dois…

\- Vous n'êtes pas sur votre vaisseau, capitaine, alors profitez-en, reposez-vous.

\- Il faut que je contacte mon premier officier, le commandeur White.

\- Elle est à bord. C'est elle qui a demandé d'effectuer des recherches. Vous pourrez lui parler plus tard.

Léa soupira.

\- Je dois aussi parler à mon chef ingénieur, Tomal Parksan.

\- Vous le verrez bien assez tôt, il est passé plusieurs fois pour prendre de vos nouvelles depuis… attendez un instant, vous avez bien dit «Tomal», le fameux «Tom»?

Il avait bien lu son nom dans son dossier médical, mais il n'avait pas fait le lien à ce moment-là.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Vous avez parlé pendant votre sommeil à plusieurs reprises, capitaine.

\- Et j'ai répété ce nom souvent?

\- Ce nom semble très présent dans votre esprit.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler dans mon sommeil. Est-ce normal?

Il pensa qu'elle cherchait à changer de sujet.

\- Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Ça veut simplement dire que quelque chose vous tracasse et ça a un rapport avec ce fameux «Tom».

Elle soupira, visiblement agacée. Il lui montra son tricordeur.

\- Je vais vous examiner, à moins que vous préfériez que je repasse.

\- Non, allez-y.

Il ouvrit son tricordeur, en sortit la sonde amovible et scanna les organes vitaux pour constater que le processus de guérison était bien entamé.

\- Tout va bien, dit-il. Dans quarante-huit heures, je devrais pouvoir vous donner votre congé.

\- Deux jours! Je ne me sens pas si mal, s'exclama-t-elle!

\- Pourquoi est-ce toujours si difficile de maintenir un capitaine à l'infirmerie ?

\- Parce que nous avons l'habitude de contrôler la situation et qu'alités, nous n'avons aucun contrôle. Pourquoi si longtemps?

\- Vos organes vitaux ont été atteints. Vous étiez à deux doigts de la mort quand nous vous avons téléportées ici. Quelques minutes de plus et il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour vous sauver. Le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan avait de violents frissons et il claquait des dents, il s'accrochait à vous…

\- Tom, murmura-t-elle si bas que personne n'aurait pu l'entendre sauf quelqu'un qui avait l'audition améliorée par manipulation génétique ou un Ferengi.

Julian Bashir appartenait à la première catégorie.

\- J'avais raison, il s'agit bien du fameux «Tom».

Elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine, je suis tenu par le secret professionnel. Est-ce qu'il le sait?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est le premier à s'être déclaré, mais il va bientôt demander son transfert, dit-elle avec tristesse.

\- Et pourquoi donc?

\- C'est mon chef ingénieur et je suis son officier supérieur, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble.

Julian lui lança un regard à demi étonné et à demi compatissant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse!

\- Et que suis-je sensé faire? C'est une situation extrêmement compliquée!

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est compliqué que c'est impossible. Et ce n'est certainement pas un crime. Vous avez le droit d'être amoureuse comme n'importe qui.

\- Je n'imagine même pas comment je pourrais expliquer ça à mes supérieurs.

\- Vous pourriez au moins essayer.

Elle ne répondit pas, visiblement, elle était têtue.

\- Ça doit être difficile pour vous, dit-il avec un sourire compatissant, de pouvoir tout contrôler sauf vos sentiments.

\- Si nous laissions tomber ce sujet, dit-elle avec dépit.

\- Je vais aller terminer la mise à jour de votre dossier, abdiqua Bashir, mais avant, permettez-moi un petit conseil. Vous devez aller de l'avant ou en finir une fois pour toute avec cette histoire, mais le statu quo serait une erreur. Avec le temps, ces sentiments empoisonnent le cœur et l'esprit. Croyez-moi, j'ai déjà donné.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Tomal Parksan avait mis son temps libre à contribution. Il avait d'abord demandé l'accès à un terminal et avait envoyé un message général à tous ses cousins et cousines servant dans Starfleet. Il ne leur avait pas expliqué la raison d'une telle demande mais il promettait de leur donner des détails plus tard.

Il avait ensuite rejoint le commandeur White qui étudiait les données des scanners de la navette, téléchargée sur le Rebel à sa demande.

\- Vous vous y retrouvez, demanda-t-il en entrant dans la salle d'ingénierie où elle s'était installée?

\- Ça va, j'ai déjà été OPS.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ni moi, ni le capitaine n'avons pu trouver de sens à ces lectures.

\- À la vitesse où ça vous est tombé dessus, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de les étudier en profondeur. C'est vrai qu'au premier regard, c'est confus, mais regardez ceci.

Elle lui montra les données sur son écran. Il s'agissait d'une analyse spectrographique de l'anomalie. Il y en avait deux superposées.

\- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, commandeur.

\- Ceci provient de votre navette et celle-ci d'un vaisseau civil qui a subit la même attaque il y a plus de trente ans dans le même secteur.

\- Y a-t-il d'autre cas?

\- Étonnamment non et pas de disparition mystérieuse non plus.

\- Cette chose prend peut-être son repas à tous les trente ans.

\- Vous avez raison, répondit Myriam, pensive, mais la Fédération a pris contact avec Arkana 3, il y a seulement cinquante ans. Avant ça, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation dans le secteur.

\- Mais il y en avait sûrement. Ce n'était simplement pas des vaisseaux de la Fédération. Il faut étendre les recherches.

Myriam changea de terminal et fit une recherche dans les bases de données.

\- Je ne vois rien de précis, mais nous aurons plus de chance avec les bases de données de la station.

\- Croyez-vous que je puisse étudier le rapport de dégâts de la navette, je sais qu'elle est toujours sous rayons tracteurs, mais le Rebel a déjà dû la scanner sur toute ses coutures.

\- Commandeur, dit-elle avec autorité, vous aurez tout le temps de le faire à notre arrivé. Après ce que vous avez vécu, vous devriez vous reposer.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me reposer, dit-il avec aplomb. J'ai vraiment besoin de m'occuper l'esprit.

Il était passablement irrité et Myriam en conclus qu'il était réellement fatigué.

\- Requête refusée. Allez-vous reposer!

\- À vos ordres, commandeur, ajouta-t-il avec dépit en quittant la pièce.


	5. Myriam mène l'enquête

Tom ne pouvait obéir à l'ordre de Myriam d'aller se reposer. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'aller s'étendre et de profiter du voyage. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revivait les longs moments passés avec Léa sur la navette : les bons comme les mauvais. Et au-delà des baisés dont le souvenir lui était presque insupportable sachant que ça ne reviendrait jamais, il la voyait toujours s'éteindre lentement dans ses bras. Il devait occuper son esprit pour ne pas y penser.

Mais comme il n'avait plus rien à faire, tout ce qu'il trouva pour l'occuper, fut de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour demander des nouvelles de Léa. Il entra sans faire de bruits et la vit étendue sur le même lit. Une fois de plus, il crut que le docteur allait le mettre dehors en lui disant qu'elle allait bien et qu'il n'était nécessaire de revenir.

Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui se produisit. Le docteur était attablé à une console, il leva les yeux quand il le vit entrer, puis rebaissa les yeux vers la console sans s'occuper de lui. Tomal marcha jusqu'au lit où Léa était étendue pour découvrir qu'elle était enfin réveillée.

\- Comment ça va, commença-t-il avec douceur?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Ça lui fit tout drôle. Elle avait l'habitude de se restreindre en sa présence; c'était sûrement un effet de leur rapprochement dans la navette.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle, mais je vais devenir dingue si on ne me donne pas de quoi m'occuper.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais morte, dit-il soudain avec tristesse!

Son sourire disparut, elle le regarda avec tendresse.

\- Tom, qu'allons-nous donc faire? Nous ne pouvons pas être ensembles, mais nous n'arrivons pas à nous quitter. C'est à devenir dingue!

\- À qui le dis-tu? Je n'ai plus tellement envie de demander mon transfert, mais…

\- Mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça; je sais, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton décidé. Laisse-moi du temps pour y réfléchir, je suis à peine remise. Je te promets que quoi que je décide, il y aura un changement.

\- Je vais aussi penser à quelque chose de mon côté, dit-il en omettant de mentionner son plan puisqu'il ignorait ce que ça allait donner.

Il lui prit l'envie d'aller vérifier s'il avait déjà des réponses, même s'il savait qu'il était trop tôt. Il prit rapidement congé et quitta l'infirmerie.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le Rebel mit plus de temps à revenir puisqu'il traînait la navette. Le vaisseau était trop petit pour l'entreposer, il ne possédait pas de quai des navettes et la traîner en distorsion prenait beaucoup d'énergie.

Dès leur arrivé, la navette avait été transférée sur le Hawking. Léa avait demandé à un groupe d'ingénieurs et de scientifiques d'enquêter sur l'attaque. Myriam avait tenue à diriger l'enquête. Tomal Parksan avait aussi demandé à être sur cette enquête, ce que Léa avait dû refuser, il devait superviser les travaux en cours sur le vaisseau. Il n'avait pas insisté.

Elle avait été libérée de l'infirmerie du Rebel et elle avait retrouvé le Hawking avec l'agréable sensation de retourner à la maison après un très long voyage. Matt était venu l'accueillir dès son arrivée. Il avait su qu'elle avait été retrouvée sur une navette en perdition presque morte et ça l'avait inquiété. Parfois Léa se sentait coupable de l'entraîner dans le sillage de sa carrière. Elle menait un métier dangereux et elle en était consciente. L'adolescent avait déjà perdu son père, que pensait-il de tout ça quand sa mère se retrouvait si souvent face à la mort?

Elle se disait qu'elle devrait être plus prudente, mais dès qu'une situation se présentait, elle ne pensait qu'à la résoudre et tout son esprit se concentrait dans cette direction. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle pensait à ce qu'il aurait pu lui en coûter.

Sous les conseils du médecin, elle se relaxait dans ses quartiers et lisait une revue scientifique en sirotant un thé glacé. Rien de particulier ne demandant son attention, alors aussi pour rassurer Matt, elle décida de joueur les patientes dociles.

Son communicateur la fit sursauter.

\- Capitaine, dit la voix de l'enseigne Giona, l'amiral DeSoto veut vous parler.

\- Très bien, je vais prendre la communication dans mes quartiers, Roberge terminée.

Elle ouvrit son écran pour y découvrir un vieil homme grisonnant avec de grands yeux bleus pâles. Il sourit.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, capitaine Roberge.

\- Bonjour Amiral.

\- Si vous êtes remises de votre mésaventure, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une petite visite sur la station?

Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa revue scientifique affichée sur son padd : elle était au beau milieu d'un article passionnant sur les nouvelles découvertes en mécaniques quantiques. Puis, elle se décida.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, amiral.

\- Très bien, je vous attends au sas de transbordement. DeSoto terminé.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam avait fait une requête pour accéder aux bases de données de la planète. Elle était certaine que les Arkaniens avaient déjà du rencontrer la créature dans leur histoire. Avant d'entrer dans la Fédération, ils avaient fait du commerce avec leurs voisins pendant plusieurs siècles et ils voyageaient régulièrement dans l'espace.

Pendant que les ingénieurs tendaient de déterminer la cause de l'avarie en démontant les panneaux extérieurs et que les scientifiques analysaient les données des sondes de la navette, Myriam s'était fait téléporter directement sur la planète.

Dès qu'elle fut sur la planète, une femme Arkanienne au teint bleu pâle, vêtu d'un uniforme de Starfleet au col doré, vient la rejoindre.

\- Bonjour commandeur, je suis le lieutenant Agmira, nous avons reçu votre requête et j'ai ordre de vous guider et de répondre à vos questions.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas seulement me conduire à vos ordinateurs ou terminaux?

\- Vous serez incapables de les consulter seules. Notre histoire est stockée de façon… singulière.

\- Très bien, lieutenant, je vous suis.

L'étrange jeune femme la guida dans l'immense bâtisse où Myriam s'était téléportée, les plafonds étaient très hauts et tenus par des larges colonnes sculptées de motifs abstraits. La pièce était très vaste et éclairé par de hautes fenêtres devant lesquelles ont avait placé des banderoles de différentes couleurs qui ondoyaient dans le vent.

Agmira la guida ainsi jusqu'à une petite porte dérobée et lui fit descendre un étroit escalier en colimaçon et elles descendirent longtemps. Plus elles descendaient et plus il faisait froid. Au bas des escaliers, il y avait une porte.

\- Ce que vous allez voir là, très peu d'étrangers l'ont vu, commandeur.

\- Je suis reconnaissante que votre peuple accepte de me le montrer, répondit Myriam.

Agmira ouvrit la porte et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans une vaste caverne, froide et humide. L'Arkanienne abaissa un levier et les lumières s'allumèrent. Le système électrique était plutôt archaïque vu le degré de technologie d'Arkania.

\- Nous tentons de laisser ce lieu le moins dérangé qu'il est possible de le faire.

\- Pas de technologie, réalisa Myriam, mais ce sont des bases de données…

\- Pas tout à fait. C'est la mémoire de la planète, tout y est stocké depuis des centaines de milliers d'années sur Arkana.

\- Mais où… comment?

\- Venez.

Elle la guida jusqu'à un bassin remplie d'un liquide rosé et visqueux.

\- Ne me demandez pas d'expliquer la nature de ceci. Cette source est vivante et fait partie intégrante de la planète. Quand un Arkanien y touche, il entre en contact avec la mémoire de cette planète.

\- Ce que je cherche est lié au début de l'exploration spatiale.

\- Tous les Arkaniens sont liés à ces sources quand ils reviennent de l'espace, leur mémoire y est transférée.

\- Vous allez donc servir de relais entre moi et votre banque de donnée?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Pouvons-nous procéder?

\- Oui, que voulez-vous savoir?

\- Au cours de leurs voyages spatiaux, les Arkaniens ont-ils déjà été attaqués par une créature spatiale qui draine les systèmes énergétiques?

Agmira ouvrit sa main et la mit au-dessus de la source, elle baissa sa main jusqu'à ce que le liquide y touche et se tourna vers Myriam qui sursauta, ses yeux, gris au départ, étaient devenus roses. Elle parla d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

\- Il arrive qu'on perde contact avec des vaisseaux. On retrouve les épaves flottantes et à la dérive, privées d'énergie.

\- À quel rythme?

\- Il n'y a pas de rythme précis.

\- Quel est l'intervalle entre chaque événement?

\- À partir du début de l'exploration spatiale, cinq ans, huit ans, deux jours, quarante-deux ans, huit semaines, quatre ans, trente-huit ans…

C'était vraiment aléatoire, et ça mettait à mal la théorie de la créature qui se nourrissait d'énergie. Il fallait pourtant qu'il y ait une corrélation, une explication à ces attaques.

\- Y a-t-il des points en commun entre chacune des attaques?

\- Recherche non concluante.

Il fallait s'y attendre. La question était trop vague.

\- Y a-t-il eut des enquêtes sur ces événements.

\- Oui.

\- Et quelle fut la conclusion?

\- La plupart des enquêtes sauf une menèrent à une impasse et aucune explication ne furent donner.

\- Sauf une?

\- Une enquête donna un suspect possible, mais fut rejeté, l'enquêteur perdit toute crédibilité.

\- Et quelle était sa conclusion?

\- Que les attaques venaient de Garlz?

\- Qui est Garlz?

\- Une créature de légende associée au mythe de l'origine du mal sur Arkana. Garlz est attiré par les regrets qu'il sent de très loin et il punit ceux qui les ressentent de façon trop intense.

\- L'enquêteur croyait cette légende!

\- L'enquêteur croyait que la légende avait une origine réelle et que le Garlz était une créature vivant dans l'espace et douée d'une forme de télépathie.

Myriam prit son tricordeur et le mit à la fonction enregistrer.

\- Pouvez-vous me réciter le rapport complet de cet enquêteur et me donner un récit exhaustif des mythes associés à Garlz?


	6. Chacun de son côté

L'amiral DeSoto attendait Léa devant le sas. Dès qu'il la vit, il avança vers elle et lui tendit la main pour lui donner une poignée de main vigoureuse.

\- Capitaine Roberge, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux, je suis content d'enfin vous rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

\- Vraiment, s'étonna-t-elle ?

\- S'il vous plaît, pas de fausse modesti : vous êtes une célébrité depuis la bataille d'Antarès.

Lors cette bataille, Léa avait reçu le commandent d'une flotte et avait combattu une espèce d'araignées robotiques très évoluées et très persistantes. Elle avait perdu deux vaisseaux, mais elle était venue à bout de la menace.

\- Je n'étais pas seule dans cette bataille, amiral. Ça a été un travail d'équipe avec les autres capitaines et mon premier officier a dû la terminer quand j'ai été enlevée par l'ennemi.

L'amiral l'entraîna dans le corridor.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire en toute honnêteté ce que vous pensez du commandeur White, dit-il alors qu'ils marchaient dans le corridor?

La question la rendit perplexe.

\- On dit qu'un premier officier est bon quand il complète bien le capitaine.

\- Oui, le duo est important. Quand j'ai été capitaine, il m'est arrivé d'avoir des premiers officiers très talentueux, mais nous ne pouvions tout simplement pas nous entendre.

\- Nous formons une bonne équipe, confirma Léa. Elle sait imposer le respect quand il le faut. Elle fait preuve d'initiative et de leadership…

\- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment elle est sur le plan personnel.

Léa regarda l'amiral. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça? Cherchait-il un candidat pour commander un vaisseau? Son instinct lui dictait que c'était pour une autre raison.

\- C'est la personne la plus directe et la plus intègre que je connaisse.

L'amiral ne semblait pas satisfait de la réponse. Il resta pensif. Ils arrivèrent dans un long corridor, tout le long du corridor il y avait une baie vitrée avec vue directe sur l'espace. Il lui indiqua la baie vitrée.

\- Vous devriez en apprécier la vue.

Intriguée, elle s'avança vers la baie vitrée. De cet endroit, elle pouvait voir le Hawking, amarré à la station à la sphère face à celle où ils se trouvaient. Il était plutôt rare qu'elle ait la chance de l'admirer de l'extérieur et de si proche. De l'extérieur, la classe Splitzer ressemblait beaucoup à la classe Nova avec quelques différences, notamment l'emplacement des nacelles et leur taille. Le modèle était plus récent, mais comparé aux modèles plus standards des vaisseaux de la flotte, il était petit. Cependant, de ce point de vue, amarré à la station, elle réalisait à quel point il était immense. C'était une ville flottante dont elle était la mairesse. C'était un milieu de vie, un petit monde en soi. C'était sa maison et c'était son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce que l'amiral lui montrait.

\- C'est effectivement une superbe vue, amiral.

\- Je savais que ça vous plairait.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Tomal avait été très occupé depuis son retour sur le Hawking. Les travaux avançaient bien, mais il devait en superviser chaque détail. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un mise à niveau complète, le Hawking était trop récent pour ça, mais d'amélioration apportée sur la plupart des systèmes par la même équipe d'ingénieurs qui avaient conçu cette classe de vaisseau. La nouvelle menace Komedos y était aussi pour quelque chose, les boucliers et le système de défense avaient été adaptés pour faire face à ce genre d'ennemi.

Certains changements avaient été demandés par Parksan lui-même, en travaillant sur ce vaisseau, il avait vu où des améliorations pouvaient être bénéfiques et, bien qu'il pouvait en faire certaines lui-même, plusieurs de ses idées demandaient plus de main d'œuvre et l'arrêt complet du vaisseau. C'était l'occasion idéale pour lui.

Starfleet avaient aussi fait installer des nouveaux appareils et ces équipements le laissaient perplexe. Ils prenaient beaucoup trop de place et d'énergie pour le bénéfice qu'ils donnaient. Ce qui laissait croire qu'ils avaient une autre utilité qu'on ne lui avait pas divulgué : peut-être une arme secrète contre leur nouvel ennemi.

Il devait courir d'un bout à l'autre du vaisseau pour voir l'évolution des travaux, donner de nouvelles instructions, faire des tests et tout recommencer. Il se demandait comment il avait pu croire qu'il aurait, en plus, du temps pour étudier les dégâts fait sur la navette.

À la fin de la journée, il était épuisé. Il se traîna jusqu'à ses quartiers, se répliqua une bière synthéolique et s'installa devant son terminal pour découvrir qu'il avait déjà reçu plusieurs réponses à sa requête. Il commença à les lire. La première n'était pas pertinente, il passa à la suivante, de son cousin Wildon qui avait travaillé sur le Titan. Celui-ci lui apporta de meilleures nouvelles et les lettres suivantes confirmèrent ce qu'il pensait. Pour pouvoir rester avec Léa, il devrait faire ce qu'il s'était promit de ne plus jamais faire.

Pourtant, ça semblait être la seule solution, du moins la seule qu'elle risquait d'accepter.

Mais était-il prêt à faire le pas?

Il analysa d'abord ses sentiments. Il n'avait cessé d'aimer Léa depuis tout ce temps et c'était encourageant, mais malgré tout, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose d'elle, même s'il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'avait rien en commun avec ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Cassy, son ex-femme. Ils étaient trop jeunes quand ils s'étaient mariés, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, mais n'avaient rien en commun. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Léa était différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Cassy et surtout beaucoup plus intense. Il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible et aucunes des courtes liaisons qu'il avait eues depuis se rapprochaient de cette passion, mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour? Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors qu'est-ce que c'était?

Si c'était réellement sa seule chance, il devait faire le pas, mais il hésitait encore à le faire.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam revint de la planète la tête aussi pleine d'idées que de questions. La théorie voulant qu'une créature qui était attiré par ceux qui ressentaient trop de regrets étaient, au premier abord, extravagante, mais quand on avait voyagé dans l'espace comme Myriam, on découvrait qu'il était difficile de déterminer où se trouvait la frontière entre l'impossible et la réalité. Mais prouver cette théorie pourrait s'avérer plutôt compliqué. Elle décida de retourner vers la navette pour voir s'il y avait du nouveau.

Elle trouva deux ingénieurs et un officier scientifique occupés à examiner la navette. Les ingénieurs étaient en train de démonter le système de distribution d'énergie pendant que l'officier scientifique scannait la coque avec un tricordeur.

Elle s'approcha du scientifique.

\- Du nouveau?

\- Oui, commandeur, j'ai découvert une trace de radiation gamma sur la coque extérieur près de la nacelle droite.

\- N'est-ce pas normal dans l'espace?

\- Pas à cette concentration. Quelque chose semble s'être acharné sur cette partie de la navette et c'est récent.

\- Autre chose?

\- Les données des senseurs de la navette ont été téléchargées, la créature a été scannée lors de son approche et tout porte à croire qu'elle a modifié sa trajectoire originale pour foncer vers la navette.

\- On parle donc de quelque chose d'intelligent.

\- Pas forcément, quelque chose l'a peut-être tout simplement attiré.

\- Merci, dit-elle, vous pouvez continuer.

Myriam approcha les ingénieurs.

\- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose?

\- Nous en sommes encore au début, dit l'enseigne Ronach, mais si vous regardez ici…

Elle lui montra des connexions qui semblaient complètement grillée.

\- Oui, je vois. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

\- Ce qui a drainé l'énergie l'a fait à une vitesse plus grande que ce que la navette pouvait générer et ça a tout griller.

\- C'est étrange comme façon de siphonner de l'énergie, dit Myriam.

\- Je suis d'accord, il y a une plus grande perdition d'énergie que ce que ça aurait donné si ça l'avait drainé plus lentement dans le même laps de temps.

\- Ce qui veut dire que la créature ne voulait pas l'énergie.

\- Ou bien, elle ignorait comment l'extraire correctement.

\- Merci, enseigne.

Elle repensa à sa créature de légende. Si elle était attirée par les regrets intenses, il fallait vérifier cette théorie. Elle devrait questionner les seules personnes à avoir survécu à cette rencontre. Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Ordinateur, localise le capitaine Roberge.

\- Le capitaine Roberge n'est pas à bord du Hawking.

Elle devait être sur la station. La commandeur White marcha d'un pas décidé vers le sas de transbordement.


	7. Les regrets de Léa

Léa était maintenant seule devant la baie vitrée sur la station. Elle avait longuement discuté avec l'amiral DeSoto en regardant le Hawking par la baie vitrée. L'amiral avait ensuite été appelé et avait dû partir, elle avait décidé de rester encore un moment et de profiter de la vue en réfléchissant.

Elle avait un choix à faire, un choix difficile, mais au fond ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, ou bien elle entamait une relation avec Tom ou bien elle l'envoyait au loin. Pourtant, elle n'acceptait pas l'idée d'en être séparée, mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'elle était le capitaine et qu'elle avait des responsabilités et que ce genre de relation mettait son autorité en danger.

\- Puis-je vous parler, capitaine?

Elle se retourna, le commandeur White était venue la rejoindre.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

White se tourna vers la baie vitrée.

\- N'est-ce pas le plus beau vaisseau de la flotte?

\- Vous avez remarqué, vous aussi, sourit Léa?

White sourit en détaillant le vaisseau de classe Splitzer du regard.

\- Que voulez-vous, dit alors Léa?

Myriam se tourna vers elle.

\- Comme vous le savez, j'enquête sur ce qui est arrivé à votre navette. J'ai des questions à vous poser à ce sujet.

\- Allez-y.

\- Pendant mon enquête, il est apparu que ce genre d'attaque s'est déjà produit dans ce secteur. Il semble que la créature pourrait avoir des habilités télépathiques et être attirée par les regrets.

\- Les regrets? Tout le monde a des regrets, ce n'est pas tous les vaisseaux qui ont été attaqués.

\- Je parle ici de regrets très profonds et obsessionnels.

\- Je vois et vous voulez savoir si j'en avais.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de détails, je veux seulement vérifier une théorie. J'irai aussi questionner le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan à ce sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, coupa Léa brutalement. Admettant que votre théorie soit juste, c'est moi qui ai attiré cette créature.

\- Ho, dit simplement Myriam! Voulez-vous en parler?

Léa reporta son regard à son vaisseau pendant un court moment.

\- Vous n'êtes pas conseillère, commandeur.

\- Non, mais j'aimerais bien croire que je suis votre amie.

Léa se tourna et surprit dans les yeux de Myriam une lueur de sincérité.

\- Vous l'êtes, Myriam. C'est simplement… j'ai une décision à prendre, sur le plan personnel, et je n'arrive pas à la prendre. Chaque option me pose un problème. Quand j'étais dans la navette, je m'efforçais d'ignorer le problème et ça ne me réussissait pas.

\- Ça ne vous ressemble pas d'être indécise.

Léa soupira.

\- C'est ça l'ironie. Dès que je suis sur la passerelle, je sais exactement ce que je dois faire, quoi qu'il arrive et peu importe le niveau de difficulté, il n'y a aucune ambiguïté. Mais dans ma vie privée, c'est une toute autre histoire.

\- Personne n'est parfait.

\- Une des deux options fera souffrir quelqu'un que j'aime, mais l'autre me demande de prendre un risque énorme.

Myriam regarda aussi le Hawking en réfléchissant, de toute évidence, la théorie du Garlz se confirmait. Elle se demanda qui avait attiré cette créature sur le vaisseau où sa mère avait trouvé la mort. Était-ce sa mère? Elle se promit d'aller étudier la liste de l'équipage et des passagers pour tenter de le découvrir. Puis, elle se tourna vers Léa.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider, mais je ne peux vous donner qu'un conseil ennuyeux. Vous devez écouter votre cœur. Choisissez l'option qui vous attire le plus et ignorez-en les difficultés?

\- Merci, dit Léa. Ça ne m'aide pas, mais merci d'essayer. Je rentre sur le Hawking, est-ce que vous venez avec moi? Il est temps d'aller voir les nouvelles modifications apportées au vaisseau.

\- Si vous permettez, je préférerais faire cette visite plus tard. Je dois aller consulter les banques de données de la station, elles sont plus complètes que sur le vaisseau.

\- D'accord, amusez-vous bien.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Les travaux étaient terminés. Le Hawking avait à nouveau l'air d'un vaisseau tout neuf et Tomal en était particulièrement fier. Alors que tous les autres étaient en permission sur la station, son équipe avait travaillé d'arrache-pied avec les ingénieurs de la station et les résultats étaient particulièrement réussi. Il avait donné une permission à tout le monde et avait avisé le capitaine que le vaisseau était prêt.

C'était la procédure que le capitaine et le premier officier viennent inspecter le vaisseau avec lui à la fin des travaux, mais quand Léa se présenta seule à l'ingénierie, Tomal ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait pris sa décision. Après tout, elle le lui avait promis.

\- Bonjour capitaine, le commandeur White n'est pas avec vous?

\- Elle est sur la station et enquête sur notre mésaventure. Elle semble avoir une piste, alors j'ai décidé de venir seule. Elle fera sa visite plus tard.

\- Très bien, dit-il, venez pas ici.

Il commença à lui montrer les changements et à lui expliquer les avantages de chaque nouveauté. Léa l'écoutait avec attention et détachement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça étrange après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais au fond, rien n'avait changé, elle agissait comme d'habitude.

Et c'est là que ça le frappa: rien n'avait changé. Elle avait pourtant promis. Et si elle n'avait pas l'intention de prendre une décision, contrairement à sa promesse?

Ils quittèrent l'ingénierie pour se rendre à la salle des torpilles où il devait lui parler des nouvelles torpilles soniques et des améliorations apportées aux lanceurs.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Tomal s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne.

\- Très bien, commandeur, dit-elle alors, où se trouve ces fameuses torpilles?

\- Ordinateur, dit-il, qui se trouve à la salle des torpilles présentement?

\- Le capitaine Léa Roberge et le lieutenant-commandeur Tomal Parksan.

\- Personne d'autre?

\- Affirmatif.

Léa lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Nous sommes bel et bien seuls, dit-il alors.

\- Commandeur, je suis venue ici pour inspecter les modifications apportées au vaisseau et rien d'autres. Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard.

Cette remarque lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Ça le mit dans une colère sourde qu'il s'efforça de retenir.

\- Tu avais promis, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je prendrais une décision maintenant.

Cette remarque mit le feu aux poudres, il laissa aller sa colère.

\- Alors quand, s'écria-t-il!

\- Commandeur, je vous interdis…

\- Alors, colle-moi un blâme! Je ne me tairai pas.

Elle parut visiblement surprise pas sa réaction. Il en était tout aussi surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se mettre en colère.

\- Mais enfin, Tom! Ne peux-tu pas être juste un peu plus patient?

\- Ça ne donne rien d'être patient quand il n'y a rien à espérer? Tu ne te décideras jamais quoi que tu promettes.

\- C'est faux! Je n'arrête pas d'y penser!

\- Y penser, ce n'est pas suffisant! De quoi as-tu peur, Léa?

Il cria la dernière phrase. Elle semblait visiblement ébranlée par cet emportement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

\- Bien sûr que c'est ça! Tu te caches derrière tous ces protocoles, ces règles et cette histoire d'autorité. Tu ne te décideras jamais et moi, j'en ai assez de t'attendre!

Cette vérité lui fit l'effet d'une claque et elle se mit, à son tour, en colère.

\- Alors vas-t-en! Pas besoin de faire une demande de transfert, je vais la faire pour toi et l'accepter dès maintenant! Alors, bon vent!

Elle quitta précipitamment la salle des torpilles devant un chef ingénieur qui se sentait tout à coup pitoyable. Il ne pensait pas que cette dispute irait si loin. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Il croyait encore que sa colère était justifiée, mais il était allé trop loin, il l'avait repoussé dans ses retranchements et à cause de ça, il risquait de la perdre. Puis, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait perdre ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Il ne restait qu'une solution. Il devait mettre en branle son fameux plan avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il alla d'un pas rapide vers la salle de réplication. Il avait suffisamment de crédits en réserve pour répliquer exactement ce qu'il fallait.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam s'était trouvé un coin tranquille pour travailler quelque part sur la station, dans une petite pièce dans un niveau secondaire où travaillaient des officiers de communication. Elle était installée à une console pour consulter les bases de données. Les bases de données d'un vaisseau étaient assez complètes, mais pour dans certains cas, il fallait parfois contacter une station ou une planète de la Fédération et il y avait un délai. Dans ce cas précis, Myriam cherchait des informations sur un vaisseau civil et surtout sur l'équipage et les passager. Sur le Hawking, elle aurait eut les informations sur le vaisseau et la liste des passagers, mais rien de plus. Myriam avait besoin de leurs histoires personnelles.

Elle trouva le tout au bout d'un moment, il y avait sept membres d'équipage et onze passagers incluant Jolène Leclerc, la mère de Myriam. Elle glana toutes les informations qu'elle put trouver sur chacun à l'exception de sa mère et trouva finalement la preuve qu'elle cherchait.

Parmi les passagers se trouvaient une Andorienne du nom de Kantra. Son père faisait partie de la garde impériale, il avait promis Kantra à un officier de la garde impériale, mais cette dernière avait refusé et demandé d'être unie à un novice. Cela lui avait été refusé, le novice avait provoqué l'officier en duel, mais avait perdu et avait été tué pendant ce duel. Kantra avait accepté d'épouser l'officier, mais dans le seul but de profiter de la nuit de noce pour le tuer et fuir en couvrant sa famille de déshonneur. Avec une telle histoire, ses regrets devaient être très profonds et certainement obsessionnel.

Ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante, il lui faudrait aller plus loin. Avec les informations recueillit sur la planète et enregistrées sur son tricordeur, elle avait utilisé l'ordinateur pour établir une carte des attaques dans le temps et dans l'espace. Elle avait ensuite demandé à l'ordinateur d'y ajouter toute autre disparition non élucidée qui aurait eue lieu dans le secteur et elle put ensuite étudier le parcours de la créature. Ce qu'elle découvrit lui causa une certaine inquiétude.

La créature semblait migrer périodiquement dans les mêmes zones suivant un cycle d'environ 74 ans. Elle avait déjà attaqué des vaisseaux en orbite autour de la planète, c'est-à-dire exactement là où se trouvait la station présentement et elle se dirigeait droit vers la station. Six mille personnes vivaient sur cette station, il aurait été très surprenant qu'il n'y ait personne avec des regrets assez profonds et assez obsessionnels pour attirer Garlz.

Elle devait parler au capitaine Roberge et à l'amiral DeSoto. Il lui fallait suivre la chaîne de commandement, elle irait d'abord voir son capitaine. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers le quai d'embarquement où était amarré le Hawking, mais faillit foncer sur DeSoto qui entrait dans la pièce.

\- Amiral?

Il semblait embarrassé.

\- Myriam, je voulais te parler.

\- Le moment n'est pas bien choisit, nous avons un problème sur les bras.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'elle était très sérieuse.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Si mes calculs sont exacts, la créature qui a attaqué la navette devrait attaquer la station dans les prochains jours.

\- Montre-moi tes recherches, dit-il avec intérêt, je veux tout savoir.


	8. La décision

Après être sortie de la salle des torpilles, Léa fonça droit vers la salle de conférence, ignorants les salutations des officiers qu'elle croisa. Dès que la porte se referma, elle frappa la table d'un grand coup en lançant un cri. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi en colère et elle ne voulait pas le montrer devant un membre de l'équipage.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide de la baie vitrée à la table sans s'arrêter et sans arriver à se calmer. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre ainsi le contrôle. Pourquoi était-elle si en colère? Tom avait raison d'être impatient : elle ne faisait que remettre à plus tard sa décision, sans être capable de la prendre.

Elle était en colère parce qu'il soulevé le point qu'elle refusait d'admettre : elle avait peur. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui faisait si peur.

Tranquillement, elle se calma et alla vers la baie vitrée d'où on voyait un clair de planète, derrière la silhouette de l'étrange station. C'était magnifique.

Elle repensa à Nathan, son défunt mari, à la façon dont il était mort, torturé devant elle, alors qu'elle était aux commandes. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Était-ce ce qui l'effrayait? Avait-elle peur d'avoir un jour la vie de Tom entre ses mains et de le perdre lui aussi?

Non, ce n'était pas ça.

 _\- Alors quel est le problème, lui dit une voix familière dans son esprit?_

 _Elle imaginait Nathan qui regardait par la baie vitrée avec elle. Elle devait lui parler même si ce n'était qu'une rêverie, elle avait besoin de faire le point sur ses sentiments._

 _\- Tu sais bien que je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu restes seule tout le reste de ta vie, rajouta-t-il._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça, Nathan, lui dit-elle. C'est plus compliqué._

 _\- Avec toi, c'est toujours plus compliqué, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Allez! Tu peux me le dire._

 _\- Nathan, je t'ai aimé, je t'ai vraiment aimé... mais je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de toi._

 _Il lui lança un drôle de regard._

 _\- Je vois mal où est la différence._

 _\- Peut-être qu'au fond, il n'y en pas, mais tout ce bourdonnement d'émotions : les papillons dans l'estomac, les pensées obsessionnelles, les... fantasmes. Je n'ai jamais connu ça avec toi._

 _\- Les fantasmes, reprit-il avec un petit sourire? À quel point dois-je en être déçu?_

 _Elle approcha la fenêtre devant laquelle elle l'imaginait et s'imagina le regarder droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Quand tu es mort, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre la tête. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimé personne d'autres et voilà que... que j'ai peur de l'aimer plus que je t'ai aimé. Ce n'est pas juste envers toi._

 _\- T'est-il venu à l'idée que l'amour est une émotion qui évolue, qui change au même rythme que notre évolution personnelle et qu'au fond, cette émotion a seulement choisi de se manifester différemment._

 _\- Tu parles comme moi, coupa-t-elle._

 _Bien sûr qu'il parlait comme elle. Il n'était qu'une projection de son imagination, qu'espérait-elle? Mais avant de mettre fin à cette rêverie, il y avait une chose qu'elle voulait lui demander._

 _\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux, Nathan?_

 _\- De quoi? Que tu ne m'aies pas sauvé ou que tu m'aies remplacé?_

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas remplacé._

 _\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Comment aurais-tu pu me sauver alors qu'ils étaient si déterminés à exécuter un otage? De plus, tu as beau le nier, il m'a tout de même remplacé dans ton cœur. Et pour ça non plus, je ne t'en veux pas._

 _\- Non, dit-elle catégorique. Comment peux-tu croire ça? J'ai beau l'aimer, tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur._

 _Dans son imagination, Nathan sourit._

 _\- Alors où est le problème?_

C'est le genre de chose qu'il aurait pu lui dire et il aurait eut raison. Elle devait cesser cette fuite stupide. Elle était un officier de Starfleet, habituée à commander, à prendre des décisions difficiles et à en accepter les risques. Elle devait faire la même chose avec sa vie privée: accepter les risques et prendre la bonne décision. Et pour ce choix difficile, il n'y avait qu'une option qui soit acceptable. Elle activa son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Parksan…

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur la station, Myriam discutait de la situation avec son oncle.

\- Si je comprends bien, reprit DeSoto, tu crois que cette créature va attaquer la station parce qu'elle sera attirée par des regrets intenses de gens vivant sur la station.

\- C'est exact.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que tu sautes un peu vite aux conclusions?

Elle soupira.

\- Il y a pourtant plusieurs évidences.

\- Il y a des éléments troublants qui méritent qu'on y accorde un peu plus d'attention, mais je n'appellerais pas ça des preuves.

\- Il y a tout de même un risque.

\- Là je te l'accorde, il faut étudier la question, mais ce n'est pas encore le temps de faire sonner l'alerte rouge.

\- Il manque une information importante, pensa Myriam tout haut, si c'est une émotion qui attire la créature, pourquoi s'en prend-elle aux systèmes énergétiques?

\- Il faudrait plus d'éléments, plus de témoins. Il n'y en a que deux pour une seule attaque et c'est trop peu.

\- Vous avez raison, Amiral, il faut aller à sa rencontre.

\- Pardon?

\- Moi aussi, j'ai mes regrets.

L'amiral la regarda avec un drôle d'expression.

\- Tu veux risquer ta vie pour ta théorie!

\- Je veux protéger cette station et mon vaisseau. Il faut plus d'éléments.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles.

\- Vous avez beau être plus haut gradé que mon capitaine, elle est mon commandant et c'est elle qui décide si je pars en mission et je vais aller le lui proposer dès maintenant.

DeSoto la suivit.

\- Attends Myriam!

\- Amiral, je dois faire ce qui doit être fait.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais aller discuter avec ton capitaine de cette situation, dès maintenant.

Ils partirent tous les deux vers le quai de transbordement.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa faisait les cents pas dans la salle de conférence. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi anxieuse depuis longtemps. Pourtant, c'était une simple décision, mais le fait d'avoir à l'annoncer la remplissait d'angoisse.

La porte s'ouvrit alors devant Tomal. Il entra. Il n'était visiblement plus en colère, mais il lui sembla fatigué. Il mit sa main sur la poche de son pantalon comme s'il voulait vérifier la présence d'un objet.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, capitaine?

\- Oui, dit-elle. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que nous établissions une règle claire: dès le moment où nous sommes seuls, nous laisserons tomber le décorum sans qu'il y ait de permission à demander.

Il sourit alors, et étrangement, ça la rendit encore plus anxieuse.

\- Léa, dit-il alors avec douceur, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser pour t'avoir mis sur la sellette comme je l'ai fait. Tu avais raison, j'évitais la question.

Il lui parut alors très nerveux.

\- Il m'est venu une idée quand nous étions sur le Rebel. J'ai une vingtaine de cousins et cousines répartis dans Starfleet, je leur ai envoyé des messages pour savoir s'il y avait des précédents, des situations semblables sur d'autres vaisseaux. Il y a certaines informations qu'on ne trouve pas dans l'ordinateur quand il est question de relations...

\- Tom, coupa-t-elle, c'est inutile. J'ai pris ma décision.

Il la regarda avec étonnement et anticipation.

\- Et alors?

\- Je t'ai choisi, toi, avoua-t-elle enfin! Je t'aime!

D'abord surpris, il lui fit un magnifique sourire.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mais, comment allons-nous faire?

\- Ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour moi lorsque je présenterai ça à mes supérieurs, mais j'en prends le risque. Peu importe ce qu'ils décident, je ne changerai pas d'idée.

\- J'ai une idée qui pourrait de faciliter les choses, dit-il alors en tapotant la poche de son pantalon.

\- Plus tard, dit alors Léa en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser.

Il l'enlaça et lui rendit son baisé. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle était enfin près de lui, avec lui. Elle réalisait que c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis le début, mais il y avait cette petite voix, la voix de sa peur qui l'avait forcée à prendre ses distances.

Plus maintenant: la voix s'était définitivement tut. Elle avait pris sa décision et rien n'allait se mettre sur son chemin.

Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir, suivit d'une exclamation.


	9. La demande

L'enseigne Ronach pestait contre ses supérieurs. Alors que les autres ingénieurs avaient reçu leur congé et festoyaient sur la station, elle et l'enseigne Smith devait continuer de travailler sur cette foutue navette sans trouver rien de tangible. C'était en partie de sa faute, elle s'était portée volontaire pour travailler sur la navette, en pensant que ça la changerait des travaux en cours, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas que l'enquête serait si longue.

Le plus frustrant était de ne rien trouver. À part ce petit problème de circuits grillés, ils n'avaient strictement rien trouvés. Il lui fallait pourtant une théorie, quelque chose à présenter.

Tout en rouspétant, elle travaillait à remonter le système de conversion d'énergie, quand ça lui apparut évident. C'était devant elle, en évidence, depuis le début, et elle n'avait rien remarqué!

Pour confirmer sa théorie, elle devait parler à l'officier scientifique qui avait étudiée les senseurs. Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam marchait d'un pas rapide, suivit de son oncle, l'amiral DeSoto, vers la salle de conférence du Hawking. Comme l'amiral était bien décidé à l'accompagner, elle avait décidé le conduire à la salle de conférence et d'appeler ensuite le capitaine.

Elle trouvait étrange de marcher avec son oncle Robert, comme ça, après toutes ses années. Sa mère était morte quand elle avait huit ans. Son père et son oncle ne s'entendait pas bien, alors ils avaient cessés de se parler et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Cela faisait au moins trente ans.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur la station, l'amiral s'était montré particulièrement gentil et attentif, comme s'il voulait réparer les pots cassés. Mais pour elle, il était un étranger. Elle se rappelait à peine cet oncle qui servait dans Starfleet qu'elle avait connu dans son enfance et l'appeler « amiral » lui était plus naturel que l'appeler « mon oncle ».

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de conférence.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'idée, amiral. Je dois y aller.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons, dit-il en entrant.

Quand ils entrèrent alors dans la salle de conférence, ils surprirent un couple qui s'embrassait avec passion au fond de la pièce, près de la baie vitrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, s'exclama l'amiral? Myriam, c'est c'est à toi de régler ça. Normalement, la salle de conférence n'est pas l'endroit pour ce genre de rencontre.

Myriam ne disait rien, elle avait reconnu le profil des deux amoureux et elle était sous le choc. Au même moment, le couple cessa de s'embrasser, mais restèrent enlacés comme s'ils craignaient la suite.

\- Commandeur, insista DeSoto?

\- Je crains, amiral, articula-t-elle enfin, que ce ne soit pas de mon ressort.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent alors et on put distinguer leur visage.

\- Capitaine Roberge, fit DeSoto stupéfait!

Son regard se tourna alors vers l'homme qui était à ses côtés et il remarqua le grade à son col.

\- Déclinez votre nom et position, lieutenant-commandeur.

\- Lieutenant-commandeur Tomal Parksan, chef ingénieur sur le USS Hawking, monsieur.

L'amiral tourna son regard vers Léa, de plus en plus choqué

\- Capitaine, dit-il en montant le ton, ce genre de comportement est inexcusable de la part d'un officier aux commandes. Vous savez l'importance de maintenir une distance entre vous et votre équipage et avoir une liaison avec un membre de votre staff n'est pas acceptable. Je me vois dans l'obligation de sévir.

Il se tourna vers Parksan.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, lieutenant-commandeur.

\- Sauf votre respect, amiral, je suis impliqué dans cette histoire et j'ai ma part de responsabilité. Je suis prêt à en subir les conséquences.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez rester, mais il s'agit ici d'une faute qui incombent au capitaine. Elle est au courant de ses responsabilités en tant que commandant d'un vaisseau et ce genre de comportement est inadmissible.

\- Et pas pour moi? J'ai aussi des officiers sous mon commandement.

\- Réalisez-vous que ce genre de situation pourrait amener à croire que le capitaine Roberge abuse de sa position pour obtenir des faveurs sexuelles?

Léa voulu réagir, mais Tom répondit rapidement.

\- Laissez-moi vous prouver le contraire.

\- D'accord, je veux bien entendre ce que vous avez à dire.

\- J'ai fait ma petite recherche et j'ai découvert qu'il y avait des précédents.

\- Comme quoi?

\- Sur le Titan, il y a eu l'amiral Riker, alors qu'il était capitaine et la conseillère du vaisseau.

\- Je suis au courant. Ils sont mariés.

\- C'est exact, dit Tom. Il y a aussi sur l'Odyssée, le capitaine Amida avec le chef de la sécurité.

\- Ils sont mariés, reprit l'amiral.

\- Sur le USS Kelvin, le capitaine T'Rok et le pilote.

\- C'est inutile, coupa l'amiral. Ils sont tous mariés. Il s'agit de relations sérieuses et non de liaisons secrètes.

\- C'est pourtant là où je voulais en venir, amiral.

Tom plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortie un petit sac de velours, il fit tomber du sac une bague de couleur argentée, peut-être de l'or blanc, sertie d'une pierre bleue qui ressemblait à un saphir. Il se tourna vers Léa et posa un genou par terre.

\- Léa, dit-il, j'attendais le bon moment pour te faire cette proposition. Depuis que nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments, nous avons dû nous retenir, nous éloigner, parce que ce n'était pas correct. Si nous étions mariés, nous aurions enfin le droit d'être ensemble. Je ne veux plus être patient et je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparés. Je suis prêt à tout pour être avec toi. Alors, veux-tu m'épouser?

Le silence se fit, plus personne ne parlait. Myriam commençait à réaliser qu'il y avait eu des indices. Ça faisait certainement des mois que ça durait. Elle se tourna vers Léa et tout comme l'amiral, ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres et attendaient sa réponse. Réponse qui tardait à venir. Léa semblait aussi surprise qu'eux. Elle regarda Tom avec tendresse avant de répondre dans un souffle.

\- Non.

Le visage de Tom se décomposa et il baissa le regard, visiblement déconfit. Léa se précipita vers lui, elle lui prit les mains et l'amena à se relever.

\- Pas comme ça, lui dit-elle, pas pour sauver ma carrière. Je t'ai dit que je t'avais choisi. Je n'ai pas changé d'idée, mais nous ne sommes pas prêts pour le mariage. C'est trop tôt. Et maintenant que j'ai pris ma décision, je veux que ça marche et je vais tout faire pour ça.

\- Je ne veux pas nuire à ta carrière.

\- Laisse-moi m'inquiéter de ça.

Il tenait toujours la bague dans le creux de sa main, elle la regarda un moment, puis elle referma la main de Tom sur la bague.

\- Elle est magnifique, dit-elle, et c'est tout à fait ma couleur. Garde-la pour plus tard, quand nous serons prêts.

\- Mais, ils n'accepteront jamais que nous soyons ensembles sur le Hawking.

\- Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider, coupa soudain DeSoto.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'amiral, comme s'ils venaient de se rappeler sa présence. Il ne semblait plus du tout en colère.

\- Très bien, dit-il alors, vous m'avez pris par surprise. Je suis forcé d'admettre que votre relation semble sérieuse, contrairement à mes présomptions de départ.

Myriam se remettait encore du choc et elle constata que son oncle avait raison, ils avaient tous deux l'air très amoureux.

\- Je vais prendre la décision ici et je vais faire en sorte qu'elle soit entérinée par vos supérieurs à Starfleet Command. Tout d'abord, je m'adresse à vous, commandeur Parksan.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Vous devez être conscient que vous vous embarquez dans une relation difficile. Le capitaine aura très peu de temps pour vous et vous serez souvent dérangés quand vous serez ensembles.

\- J'en suis conscient, monsieur.

\- Le vaisseau passera toujours en premier quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Ça va de soi, amiral.

\- Capitaine, vous ne pourrez pas vivre cette relation au grand jour, du moins tant que vous ne serez pas mariées. Il faudra la cacher à votre équipage, sauf à ceux qui doivent absolument être au courant. Vous ne devrez en aucun cas vous afficher en public.

Léa acquiesça. Myriam comprenait que cette mesure devait servir à protéger l'image du capitaine.

\- Commandeur White, dit alors l'amiral.

\- Oui, amiral, dit-elle se demandant quel était son rôle dans cette histoire.

\- Le commandeur Parksan est dorénavant exclusivement sous votre juridiction, tout ce qui concerne la discipline et les promotions devra être décidé uniquement par vous. Le capitaine n'aura pas le droit d'interférer.

\- Je comprends, amiral.

Il fallait éviter les conflits d'intérêts.

\- Capitaine, j'étais venu avec le commandeur White pour vous parler d'un autre sujet, mais à la place, je vais vous donner rendez-vous à toutes les deux, à mon bureau sur la station, demain matin à 800 heures. Pour le reste, je vais vous laisser mettre au point tout ça, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amical. Pour ma part, j'ai eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Il quitta la salle en laissant Myriam avec le nouveau couple. Elle les regardait, toujours aussi étonnée.

\- Hé bien, dit-elle enfin!


	10. Histoire de famille

L'enseigne Ronach venait d'avoir une discussion enrichissante avec l'officier scientifique qui lui avait permis de confirmer sa théorie. Il lui fallait maintenant faire quelques tests dans l'holodeck et ensuite, elle avertirait le commandeur White.

Elle entra dans l'holodeck satisfaite d'elle-même et mit en marche le programme. Elle se retrouva dans la navette en route vers Cestus 3. Elle s'installa au poste de pilotage et attendit. La console bipa. Elle regarda les données à l'écran, exactement les mêmes informations que sur le vol d'origine, ce qui était normal. La bolienne décida de faire un changement de trajectoire, mais le nuage continuait de foncer sur elle. Elle activa le bouclier antistatique qu'elle avait conçu pour contourner le problème. La créature simulée atteignit la navette et la traversa sans causer de perdition d'énergie. Ronach jubilait. Ça fonctionnait!

Puis, le nuage d'énergie statique apparut dans le cockpit. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

\- Ordinateur, fige le programme.

L'ordinateur bipa, mais le nuage continuait d'avancer vers elle.

\- Ordinateur, termine le programme.

Avant que tout disparaisse, le nuage fonça sur elle et l'enveloppa complètement. Quand le décor se volatilisa, la bolienne gisait, inconsciente sur le sol quadrillé de l'holodeck.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Ce matin, quand Léa se réveilla, elle était d'excellente humeur. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Elle se sentait heureuse et détendue: tout simplement. Elle restait étendue dans le lit, profitant du moment, et gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Il est 700 heures, dit alors l'ordinateur.

Le moment était passé, il fallait qu'elle se prépare pour sa rencontre avec l'amiral. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas ses quartiers: il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler ce qui c'était passé la veille. Après le départ de l'amiral, Léa, Tom et Myriam avaient terminé la visite d'inspection des nouvelles modifications faites sur le Hawking. Ensuite, Léa et Tom avaient eu toute la soirée pour eux.

\- Il est 702 heures, insista l'ordinateur.

\- C'est trop tôt, grommela alors une voix, juste à côté d'elle.

En fait, ils avaient eu plus que la soirée…

\- C'est pour moi, répondit-elle, je dois rencontrer l'amiral DeSoto.

Tom ouvrit les yeux, se tourna sur le côté et la regarda en souriant.

\- Es-tu réelle? Je dois encore rêver.

Elle se mit à rire, lui plaqua un baisé sur les lèvres avant de se lever pour aller dans la douche sonique.

Tom resta prostré au lit pendant encore quelques minutes, il ne croyait tout simplement pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était là, dans sa douche, pendant qu'il se prélassait au lit: la femme la plus sublime au monde et plus d'obstacle entre eux.

Il se leva et s'habilla en chantonnant et alla vers le réplicateur. Qu'est-ce que Léa aimerait manger? Il regarda dans le menu de l'ordinateur hésitant entre une omelette et des croissants. Pendant qu'il cherchait, elle sortit de la chambre en vitesse. Elle avait déjà enfilé son uniforme.

\- Que veux-tu manger, ce matin, lui demanda-t-il?

\- Peux-tu me répliquer un café? Je ne crois pas que j'aurai le temps de manger maintenant.

\- Ta rencontre n'est qu'à huit heures.

\- Je ne me ferai pas téléporter là-bas, je vais marcher et cette station est vaste.

Elle fit une pause.

\- L'amiral nous a fait une énorme faveur hier. Je ne voudrais pas me montrer désobligeante en arrivant en retard.

Il lui répliqua son café et le lui tendit.

\- À bientôt, dit-elle en prenant la tasse.

\- Léa, tu as oublié quelque chose!

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il avança vers elle et déposa un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres.

\- À bientôt, ajouta-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et s'en alla.

Il la regarda partir quelque peu déçu. Il se rendait compte qu'il y avait deux Léa Roberge: le capitaine Roberge et Léa. Le capitaine était sérieuse, autoritaire, confiante, et tout le temps pressée. Léa, de son côté, était sensible, affectueuse, à la fois forte et fragile, mais pas souvent là. Il aimait les deux, mais il préférait Léa. La veille, il s'était endormit avec Léa, mais il constatait que c'était le capitaine qui s'était réveillée dans son lit, ce matin-là.

Il devrait s'y faire, il avait été averti, ce ne serait pas une relation de tout repos.

Il se répliqua un bol de céréale. Il était officiellement en permission et avait la journée devant lui. Comme ce n'était pas le cas de Léa, il devrait trouver de quoi s'occuper. Il avait délaissé son programme holographique préféré depuis trop longtemps, c'était peut-être le moment de s'amuser un peu.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Léa se présenta au bureau de l'amiral, Myriam était déjà arrivée. Le bureau de l'Amiral était une petite pièce semblable à son bureau sur le Hawking, à la différence qu'il n'y avait pas de baie vitrée. C'était un simple bureau avec une pile de padd, un terminal d'ordinateur, un réplicateur et trois chaises pour les visiteurs. Myriam était déjà assise sur une des chaises.

\- Veuillez-vous asseoir, capitaine, dit DeSoto.

Elle s'assit juste à côté de Myriam.

\- Nous pouvons commencer, dit l'amiral. Votre premier officier a des raisons de croire que la station est menacée par ce qui a attaqué votre navette.

Léa se tourna vers Myriam qui lui résuma la situation. Léa fut d'abord perplexe. Il y avait une possibilité, certes, mais les données que Myriam avait recueillies étaient insuffisante et sa théorie, purement spéculative, mais son idée d'envoyer une navette pourrait aider à confirmer, à infirmer cette théorie ou à trouver de nouveaux indices.

\- Vous voulez donc prendre une navette et aller au-devant de la créature pour pouvoir l'étudier.

\- Je transmettrai régulièrement mes coordonnées et quand le contact aura été coupé, vous n'aurez qu'à envoyer quelqu'un me chercher. J'aurai aussi un kit de survie avec moi et une combinaison environnementale.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que la créature s'attaquera à vous?

\- J'ai aussi mes regrets.

\- La créature n'a pas attaqué le Rebel quand il est venu nous chercher pourtant, insista Léa. Le Rebel était en plein dans son secteur et vous étiez présente.

Myriam se tourna vers Léa.

\- Je ne pensais plus tellement à ces regrets, dit-elle. Mon esprit est toujours très occupé par mon travail. Mais depuis quelques jours, certains événements les ont réveillés.

Léa remarqua que l'amiral fixait Myriam avec attention.

\- Êtes-vous sure que ce sera suffisant, dit alors Léa?

\- Vous devriez y aller, capitaine, suggéra l'Amiral. Nous savons que ça a marché avec vous.

\- Désolé, amiral, mais ça ne marchera plus. Ces regrets étaient liés à ma situation avec le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan et maintenant que ça a évolué…

L'amiral comprit.

\- Il ne reste donc que moi, dit alors DeSoto d'un ton affirmatif.

\- Amiral, demanda Myriam?

\- Contrairement à vous, commandeur, ces regrets ne m'ont jamais quitté et ça me suit depuis presque trente ans. Si quelqu'un peut attirer cette créature, c'est bien moi.

\- C'est tout à fait hors de question, répondit White, votre position comme commandant de cette station ne vous permet pas de partir comme ça, seul sur une navette.

\- Ça suffit, commandeur, dit-il d'un ton impératif.

\- Mais…

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon premier officier, ce n'est pas à vous de me sermonner à ce sujet, ajouta-t-il!

\- C'est à moi de faire le test, insista Myriam. Vous ne devez pas y aller seul, ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Pour vous non plus, insista DeSoto!

\- Pourquoi ne pas y aller tous les deux, proposa alors le capitaine Roberge.

Ils cessèrent subitement de se disputer et se tournèrent vers Léa.

\- Ça vous permettra de régler vos différents, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Nous n'avons pas de différents.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, amiral, mais je connais bien mon premier officier et je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose. Vous vous connaissiez déjà avant, n'est-ce pas?

\- À peine, murmura Myriam.

Cette remarque sembla frustrer l'amiral, mais il se reprit rapidement et se tourna vers Léa.

\- Vous avez raison capitaine, si je dois y aller, je ne peux pas y aller seul. Si le commandeur tient à m'accompagner, c'est son choix. Si elle change d'idée, je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autres.

\- Je suis volontaire, amiral, dit Myriam avec froideur.

\- Très bien, je vais faire préparer une navette, nous partons dans deux heures. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le commandeur White se leva et quitta la pièce. Léa resta.

\- Quelque chose d'autre, capitaine?

\- J'ai peut-être proposé que vous y alliez ensembles un peu trop à la légère, s'il y a un conflit entre vous, ça pourrait mettre en danger cette mission.

L'amiral soupira, il prit un bloc dans un tiroir de son bureau et appuya sur un bouton, une image holographique d'une jeune femme et d'un couple de jumelles identiques. âgées d'environ sept ans, flotta au-dessus du bloc. Les fillettes lui semblaient familières.

\- Voici ma sœur Jolène et ses filles: Magalie et… Myriam.

Léa fixa un instant la jeune Myriam, elle portait une salopette rouge qui faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseurs alors que ses cheveux étaient attachés. En examinant attentivement le visage, elle crut reconnaître son premier officier.

\- Vous êtes son oncle! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit?

\- Parce que je ne mérite pas ce titre. J'ai coupé les ponts avec mes nièces après le décès de ma sœur; je ne m'entendais pas bien avec mon beau-frère.

\- Je vois.

\- Après des années, j'ai fini par comprendre mon erreur, mais il était trop tard. Je ne pouvais pas revenir dans leurs vies comme ça, mais j'arrivais quand même à me tenir au courant, à avoir des nouvelles. Quand j'ai su que Myriam entrait dans Starfleet, j'ai suivi sa carrière avec intérêts, sans prendre contact, mais quand j'ai su que le Hawking venait ici, j'étais curieux…

\- Et vous avez découvert qu'elle vous en voulait, c'est ça?

\- Non, on dirait plutôt qu'elle s'en fiche et c'est ce qui est frustrant.

\- Si je comprends bien, c'est ça votre regret. Est-ce pour ça que vous m'avez questionnée à son sujet?

\- Je voulais savoir si elle est comme sa mère; je parle de sa personnalité. Mais à ma grande surprise, j'ai constaté qu'elle est exactement comme moi et ça, je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Je la connais bien, amiral, et si vous êtes vraiment comme elle, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet, quelque soient vos difficultés, vous irez jusqu'au bout pour les régler.

L'amiral sourit.

\- Vous avez raison capitaine, cette mission sera parfaite pour régler nos différents.

Léa se leva et marcha vers la porte, au dernier moment, elle se retourna.

\- Une dernière chose, amiral. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en fiche, mais peut-être qu'elle veut vous le faire croire.


	11. Les regrets de Myriam

Tomal arriva devant la porte de l'holodeck. Il alla vers le panneau au côté de la porte.

\- Ordinateur, active le programme course de navettes orbitales, circuit Sol 7, championnat de 2256.

\- Impossible d'activer le programme, l'holodeck est occupé.

Tom trouva ça étrange puisque aucun programme n'était en fonction.

\- Ordinateur, qui se trouve dans l'holodeck?

\- L'enseigne Ronach est dans l'holodeck.

Il eut le sentiment qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

\- Ordinateur, ouvre la porte!

La porte s'ouvrit, la Bolienne étaient étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Il se précipita vers elle et activant son communicateur.

\- Urgence médicale à l'holodeck.

En attendant les secours, il tenta de l'aider, mais il ne connaissait rien des Boliens, il n'arrivait même pas à trouver son pouls. Après quelques minutes, le docteur Hull, l'assistant du docteur Sermak entra avec deux infirmiers, il prit un tricordeur et la scanna. Il lui injecta quelque chose et la scanna à nouveau.

\- Elle est en vie, mais son activité cérébrale est anormale, dit-il à Parksan, je dois l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Les deux infirmiers la mirent sur une civière et quittèrent l'holodeck.

\- Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, demanda le docteur?

\- Je l'ignore. Ordinateur, de quand date la dernière simulation?

\- La dernière simulation a été activée il y a dix heures et vingt-deux minutes.

\- Quel était le programme?

\- Recréation du vol, navette Copernic II, Ronach 1.

Le docteur nota l'information et quitta l'holodeck. Tomal resta dans l'holodeck vide. Quelque chose le tracassait. Il alla vers le panneau de contrôle et étudia le programme. Il s'agissait d'une simple simulation à partir de données de navigation de la navette et des résultats des scans. Rien de spécial. Seulement, une petite modification aux injecteurs de plasma que Ronach avait intégrée à la simulation. Par ailleurs, les protocoles de sécurités étaient actifs, rien n'auraient dû créer cette situation. Il devait

en avoir le cœur net. Il n'y avait qu'une façon.

\- Ordinateur, charge le dernier programme activé et démarre-le.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait passer quelques heures dans une navette seule avec l'amiral. Faire la paix avec une ombre du passé n'était pas une chose qu'elle envisageait avec gaieté. Elle n'avait aucun ressentiment contre l'amiral, mais pourtant, depuis sa rencontre avec lui sur la station, elle se sentait envahit de toute de sorte de sentiments contradictoires et elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi émotive. Tout irait mieux quand cette histoire serait terminée et que le Hawking retournerait en mission.

Elle était retournée dans ses quartiers pour se préparer et s'était installée à un terminal informatique. Elle n'avait que deux heures et elle voulait se préparer pour cette mission. Elle avait décidé de retourner lire les données qu'elle avait recueillies sur la planète.

Les Arkaniens étaient un peuple possédant une mythologie vaste et très imagée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier quand elle lisait toutes les données recueillies sur le mythe de Garlz.

Elle repensa à ces étranges sources souterraines qui étaient aussi liés à la mémoire de la planète et elle trouvait ça étrange. Quelque chose lui échappait.

Selon le mythe, Garlz était le fils du dieu arkanien des ténèbres et de la planète, elle-même personnifiée par une déesse. Il se serait révolté contre le panthéon des divinités arkanienne qu'il aurait quitté pour vivre parmi les mortels. Il serait ensuite tombé amoureux d'une mortelle, et, il aurait pris la forme d'un mortel pour être avec elle, ce qui lui était interdit. Les dieux auraient décidé de le punir en l'exilant entre le ciel et le sol. Depuis, Garlz errait à la recherche d'esprits perdus et aussi pleins de regrets que lui.

Myriam réalisa alors que si Garlz était réel et que cette histoire prenait sa source dans la réalité, ça signifiait que cette créature était originaire d'Arkana. Elle repensa aux sources souterraines, la mémoire de la planète. Se pouvait-il que…

Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- White à Roberge.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, commandeur?

\- Est-ce que vous avez une minute? J'ai une théorie loufoque et j'ai besoin de la vérifier avec quelqu'un ayant un esprit scientifique.

\- Venez me rejoindre à mon bureau. Roberge terminé.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Tomal Parksan se trouvait maintenant dans cette même navette où il avait tenu une Léa agonisante dans ses bras; un souvenir qu'il souhaitait oublier, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même navette, ce n'était qu'une simulation holographique.

Pourquoi l'enseigne Ronach avait voulu recréer la navette et l'attaque? Qu'avait-elle découvert?

Plutôt que de démarrer la simulation, Tomal décida d'étudier les systèmes de la navette holographique pour voir si Ronach avait fait d'autres modifications. Il commença donc à ouvrir les panneaux et à démonter les systèmes, un à un.

Il découvrit ce qu'il cherchait. Ronach avait rajouté un système qui permettait de polariser tous les systèmes énergétiques de la navette ainsi que les moteurs. C'était simple mais ingénieux. Vue la nature électrique du phénomène qui les avait attaqué, ce système devait l'empêcher de drainer l'énergie de la navette.

Restait une question, comment Ronach s'était mise dans cet état. Rien dans ce qu'elle avait fait n'était dangereux et si ça avait été le cas, l'holodeck était toujours équipé de protocole de sécurité et la Bolienne n'avait pas un niveau de sécurité assez élevé pour être capable de les enlever.

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir, il devait démarrer la simulation.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

\- C'est hautement spéculatif, s'exclama Léa après avoir entendu la théorie de Myriam!

\- Je vous avais dit que c'était loufoque.

\- Vous n'avez pas assez d'éléments pour étayer une telle théorie, dit-elle catégorique. Il n'est pas impossible qu'il y ait une autre forme de vie intelligente et non-corporelle sur cette planète, mais on ne peut pas établir ce genre de chose en se fiant uniquement à la mythologie.

\- Non, évidement, reprit Myriam. Mais il y aussi ces sources d'informations, ces mémoires vivantes reliées à la planète.

\- Des choses plus étranges encore ont déjà été constatées sur d'autres planètes sans que ça signifie la présence d'une forme de vie mystérieuse et inconnue.

\- Il faut bien que la créature qui vous a attaquées vienne de quelque part et il est étrange que la mythologie d'Arkania en parle.

\- C'est là que réside votre erreur, commandeur, vous avez déjà accepté l'idée que ce qui m'a attaqué était ce Garlz. Rien ne le prouve, ce n'est qu'une théorie.

\- Mais elle ressemble beaucoup à la description dans le mythe…

\- Myriam, dit alors Léa avec douceur, que vous arrive-t-il? Ce n'est pas votre genre d'élaborer des théories sans fondements et de spéculer comme ça. Vous êtes plutôt une femme d'action et là, je ne comprends pas votre obstination.

Myriam se sentit tout à coup gênée, comme si son capitaine venait de mettre à jour un secret honteux.

\- Je comprends que ma théorie repose sur pas grand-chose, dit-elle alors, mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas loin de la vérité. C'est une intuition que je n'arrive pas à faire taire.

\- Et qu'en est-il de votre oncle, dit alors Léa?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, répondit-elle avec froideur.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sure. Votre comportement a changé depuis que vous êtes sur la station.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne, coupa brusquement Myriam.

\- Ça ne me concerne pas, admit Léa, mais je croyais que j'étais votre amie.

Myriam resta silencieuse pendant un court moment en fixant Léa, puis elle se décida.

\- La présence de mon oncle me rappelle mes propres erreurs. Je ne lui en veux pas du tout, c'est à moi que j'en veux et je m'efforce depuis le début de me concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre pour éviter d'y penser.

\- De penser à quoi?

\- J'ai une sœur jumelle. Je sais que vous n'avez ni frère ni sœur, alors c'est peut-être difficile de comprendre ce que ça signifie. Depuis ma naissance, je n'ai jamais été seule. Dans mon enfance, je n'avais pas besoin d'amie de mon âge puisqu'elle était là. J'en avais tout de même, mais elle restait ma meilleure amie. Nous étions pareilles, presque en tout point. Elle était plus introvertie, plus timide, mais nos goûts se ressemblaient, nous nous entendions bien la plupart du temps.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Je l'ai trahie, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ça non plus ce n'est pas votre genre, objecta Léa.

\- Nous nous étions promises que nous serions toujours ensembles, que nos carrières nous emmèneraient aux mêmes endroits, que nos maisons seraient voisines et que nos enfants joueraient ensembles.

\- Et vous avez choisi Starfleet.

\- Quand je lui ai annoncé que j'entrais à l'Académie, elle l'a mal pris et nous nous sommes disputés. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles et elle m'en a dit des pires. Nous ne nous sommes plus jamais reparlées depuis. J'ai su par une tante que Magalie s'était mariée et qu'elle avait deux garçons. Je n'ai jamais rencontrés mes neveux. Et tout ça, c'est ma faute.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de la contacter maintenant.

Myriam ne répondit pas tout de suite et soupira avant de répondre.

\- Le fait qu'elle non plus n'a jamais essayé de reprendre contact.

\- Il faudra bien, un jour, que quelqu'un fasse les premiers pas.

Myriam allait répondre quand l'alerte à l'intrus retentit. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et quittèrent le bureau pour aller sur la passerelle.


	12. Alerte à l'intrus

Tom était toujours dans l'holodeck, ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il refaisait la même simulation sans pouvoir expliquer ce qui était arrivé à l'enseigne Ronach. Si ce n'était pas la simulation, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il abordait le problème dans le mauvais sens.

Si ce n'était pas l'holodeck, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être?

\- Ordinateur dit-il, créé un hologramme à l'image de l'enseigne Ronach.

La jeune Bolienne se matérialisa devant lui.

\- Refait la simulation comme elle l'a faite avant.

\- Données insuffisantes.

Tom pensa à ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Quand l'enseigne Ronach a fait cette simulation hier soir, peux-tu extrapoler ses réactions selon les données enregistrées en les coordonnant avec la simulation?

L'ordinateur bipa.

\- Programme complété.

\- Redémarre la simulation en m'excluant. Je ne suis que témoin et non acteur.

L'ordinateur bipa à nouveau. Les consoles s'allumèrent et Ronach s'installa au poste de pilotage. Elle vérifia la destination, elle activa ensuite son nouveau système de polarisation et alla à la console voisine pour activer les senseurs. La créature apparut sur l'écran. La bolienne poursuivit son travail. La créature fonça vers la navette, puis disparut, comme c'était arrivé pendant leur voyage, mais sans affecter l'énergie de la navette. Ronach lança alors un regard apeuré à quelque chose d'invisible.

\- Ordinateur, fige le programme, dit-elle.

Tous les éléments clignotants des consoles arrêtèrent, mais Ronach continuait de regarder son visiteur invisible.

\- Ordinateur, termine le programme, dit-elle.

Le décor disparut, mais la jeune ingénieure reculait en regardant toujours dans la même direction. Elle fut alors secouée de tremblements et s'effondra.

\- Ordinateur, dit alors Tom, recule de trente seconde et fige.

Le décor de la navette réapparut, Ronach était debout et fixait encore un ennemi invisible.

\- Ordinateur, que se trouvait-il là?

\- Aucune donnée disponible à ce sujet.

Il soupira et fit reculer l'image d'une minute pour essayer de voir d'où c'était venu et réalisa que si la créature était entrée dans la navette, c'est là qu'elle serait apparu.

\- Ordinateur, accède aux données des senseurs de la navette Copernic II lors de son dernier voyage.

\- Données accédées.

\- Selon les données recueillies sur la créature, reproduit une attaque sur l'hologramme de l'enseigne Ronach et insère le tout dans la simulation. Si la créature avait été réelle et qu'elle avait attaqué l'enseigne Ronach lors de la simulation, quel en aurait été les résultats?

\- Attention, il manque des informations pour que cette simulation soit réaliste. Cette simulation ne sera qu'à 71 % près de la réalité.

\- C'est une excellente cote, reprit Parksan. Active le programme.

Ronach était à nouveau à la console de pilotage, elle changea de console, la créature apparut sur les scanners et fonça droit vers le vaisseau. Elle traversa la coque et apparut au côté de la Bolienne. Elle regarda la créature avec inquiétude.

\- Ordinateur, fige le programme.

L'ordinateur obéit, la créature était toujours là.

\- Ordinateur, termine le programme, ajouta-t-elle.

Le décor de la navette se volatilisa sans toutefois faire disparaître la créature. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à envelopper complètement l'enseigne. Cette dernière fut prise de secousse et s'effondra.

\- La créature n'est pas partie, murmura Tom, elle est revenue avec la navette, mais comment s'est-elle retrouvée dans l'holodeck?

\- Impossible de répondre à cette question, données insuffisantes.

\- Je ne parlais pas à toi, grommela-t-il.

Puis, c'est là qu'il comprit.

\- Les données des senseurs! Elle était dans l'ordinateur de la navette. Quand Ronach a transféré les données des senseurs dans l'holodeck elle lui a permise de retrouver sa substance.

Il activa son communicateur.

\- Passerelle, ici le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan, alerte à l'intrus!

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le capitaine Roberge entra sur la passerelle d'un pas rapide, suivie du commandeur White. Elles prirent leur siège respectif.

\- Au rapport, demanda-t-elle à l'enseigne Douze, qui était le seul de garde sur la passerelle, puisque le vaisseau était en cale sèche.

\- Le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan vient de déclencher l'alerte à l'intrus, capitaine. Je n'ai pas d'autre information pour l'instant.

\- Roberge à Parksan, que se passe-t-il?

\- Je suis en route vers la passerelle, capitaine.

Léa se tourna vers White.

\- Il faudra peut-être aviser la station.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, mais je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord entendre ce que le commandeur Parksan a à dire.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors devant Tomal, il marcha droit vers Léa.

\- Lieutenant-commandeur Parksan, au rapport, capitaine.

En repensant à la nuit précédente, Léa trouvait étrange de le revoir tout à coup dans le cadre du travail, suivant les protocoles et respectant le décorum.

\- Que se passe-t-il, lui demanda-t-elle?

\- La créature qui nous a attaqués sur la navette est à bord du Hawking.

\- En êtes-vous sûr?

\- C'est elle qui a attaqué l'enseigne Ronach. L'absorption de l'énergie de la navette l'a affaiblie, elle s'est donc retrouvée dans l'ordinateur de la navette. Quand Ronach a transféré les données dans l'holodeck et a activé une simulation, elle lui a redonné sa substance. J'ai passé la matinée à faire des simulations pour en venir à ce résultat.

\- Commandeur White, dit Léa.

\- Je contacte l'amiral DeSoto immédiatement, comprit Myriam réalisant avec soulagement que sa mission avec son oncle était annulée.

\- Enseigne Douze, veillez envoyer un message général sur tous les communicateurs des officiers du Hawking. Les permissions sont annulées, je veux leur retour immédiatement. Je veux le staff en salle de conférence et tous les officiers de sécurité en patrouille dans le vaisseau.

\- Tout de suite, capitaine.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam s'était assise au côté du capitaine Roberge dans la salle de conférence, presque au bout de la table. Tout le monde arriva assez rapidement considérant le fait que plusieurs d'entre eux était en permission sur la station.

Après que le capitaine leur eut résumé la situation, elle demanda des suggestions pour retrouver leur intrus.

\- L'enseigne Ronach fait peut-être partie de la solution, suggéra l'enseigne Giona. Si la créature l'a attaquée, elle a pu laisser une trace énergétique sur elle, quelque chose qu'on pourrait identifier.

\- J'ai effectué une série de scan sans rien trouver de particulier, répondit le docteur Sermak.

\- Ça pourrait être quelque chose qu'on ne peut détecter avec les équipements médicaux standards.

\- C'est improbable, reprit le docteur, mais puisqu'il vaut mieux éliminer toute éventualité, vous devriez venir à l'infirmerie avec les équipements appropriés pour effecteur vos scans.

\- Autres suggestions, coupa Le capitaine.

\- Si cette entité est entrée dans l'ordinateur de la navette, elle s'est peut-être réfugiée dans celui du Hawking, il faudrait faire une vérification de tous les systèmes, suggéra Parksan.

\- Très bien, vous vous en chargez commandeur, reprit Léa. Autre chose?

\- Qu'en est-il des systèmes énergétiques du vaisseau? Si elle a drainé la navette, elle pourrait le faire avec le vaisseau.

\- Elle l'aurait déjà fait, si elle le pouvait, coupa Tomal. L'enseigne Ronach a polarisé les systèmes de la navette, ce qui a tenu la créature à l'écart. Nos nouvelles installations sont polarisées de la même façon.

\- Comment est-ce possible?

\- Ça fait partie des systèmes visant à nous protéger des Komedos qui viennent d'être installés, je crois que c'est ce qui a donné à l'enseigne Ronach l'idée de les installer sur la navette, vue la nature électrique de la créature, elle a voulu tester si ce nouveau système l'affectait.

\- Il y a pourtant une autre question à se poser, dit alors White. La créature a drainé l'énergie de la navette, mais la façon dont elle s'y est prise cause plus de perdition d'énergies. Je me demande si la créature est réellement attirée par l'énergie ou si l'énergie agissait comme un bouclier entre elle et sa cible.

Elle évita de parler de Garlz et des mythes de la planète, mais elle le laissait sous-entendre.

\- Si la source d'énergie n'était pas sa cible, alors qu'est-ce que c'était?

\- Ça pourrait être les occupants de la navette, capitaine, vous, le commandeur Parskan ou les deux. Peut-être qu'elle est toujours à votre recherche.

Le silence accueillit cette remarque.

\- Que suggérez-vous, dit-elle alors?

\- Si on arrivait à comprendre ses intentions, nous pourrions la neutraliser plus facilement.

\- Dans ce cas, vous vous en chargez, commandeur, dit brusquement Léa. Allez sur la planète et trouvez un spécialiste en mythologie, quelqu'un qui connaisse bien le mythe dont vous m'avez parlé.

Myriam fut surprise, le capitaine avait réfuté sa théorie, pourquoi l'envoyait-elle courir après les démons?

\- Nous devons suivre toutes les pistes, reprit Léa devant son regard interrogateur. Et je dois admettre que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'éléments.

\- À vos ordres capitaine, répondit enfin Myriam.


	13. La chasse

Pendant que les officiers de sécurités effectuaient une fouille complète du vaisseau, le capitaine s'était retiré dans son bureau pour examiner la situation. Elle avait relu les données de la navette et étudié les résultats des senseurs. Elle avait parcouru les informations recueillies par Myriam et les résultats des simulations qu'avait effectué Tomal. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Quelle était la motivation de cette créature? S'agissait-t-il vraiment d'une forme de vie inconnue? Elle réfléchissait toujours à la situation quand elle entendit un crépitement. Elle leva les yeux pour voir le nuage d'énergie statique flotter dans la pièce.

Il s'agissait bien du même phénomène, mais que lui voulait-elle? Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à sécurité, l'intrus est dans mon bureau.

La créature se dirigeait vers elle, lentement.

\- Je suis le capitaine Léa Roberge, du USS Hawking. Que me voulez-vous?

Sans répondre, la créature poursuivait sa progression. Sans la quitter des yeux, Léa tendit la main vers son tiroir, l'ouvrit et tâtonna pour trouver son tricordeur. Elle avait gardé cette vieille habitude d'officier scientifique d'avoir toujours cet outil à porté de la main.

Elle scannait la créature quand Jamar entra accompagné de deux officiers de sécurité. Il sortit son phaseur et la visa.

\- À terre!

Elle se jeta par terre et vit le faisceau du phaseur lui passer au-dessus de la tête pour faire un trou dans le tableau représentant la mer qui était accroché derrière son bureau. Elle se releva, la créature était toujours là.

\- Ça lui a passé au travers, maugréa le lieutenant Jamar.

La créature se trouvait maintenant très près de Léa. Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à salle de téléportation un. Téléportez-moi immédiatement.

Elle sentit le picotement caractéristique du téléporteur et se retrouva en salle de téléportation. Elle activa à nouveau son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Jamar, au rapport.

\- La créature est toujours dans votre bureau, mais elle se dirige maintenant vers nous.

\- Gardez-la à l'œil, mais tenez-vous à l'écart.

Elle considéra son tricordeur pendant un moment.

\- Je serai à l'ingénierie, ajouta-t-elle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec un mythologue réputé d'Arkana. Il avait publié différents livres sur le sujet et les autorités le lui avait chaudement recommandé. Elle se fit téléporter devant chez lui et alla frapper à sa porte. Un homme âgé, au teint bleu typiquement arcanien lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Professeur Jounot?

\- Vous êtes le commandeur White.

\- Oui, merci de me recevoir.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Starfleet s'intéresse à mes recherches. Je suis intrigué.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il, en l'invitant à l'intérieur!

Il la guida dans une pièce ressemblant à un salon où il l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Alors, que voulez-vous savoir?

\- J'aimerais que vous me parliez de la légende de Garlz.

L'Arkanien parut surpris.

\- Cette légende est connue du grand public, je ne vois pas ce que je peux vous apprendre.

Myriam hésita.

\- Votre livre parle des origines des nombreux mythes de votre monde. J'aimerais connaître l'origine de ce mythe particulier.

\- Pourquoi, demanda-t-il curieux? En quoi ça intéresse Starfleet?

\- J'aimerais savoir s'il y a une chance pour que Garlz soit réel.

Jouno se mit à rire.

\- Aucune. Croyez-moi.

\- J'aimerais vous croire, mais nous avons rencontré un phénomène qui…

\- Vous avez rencontré une Tirah, dit-il affirmatif.

\- Une Tirah, répéta Myriam... Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus?

\- Bien sûr, il vous faut d'abord comprendre qu'avant les Arkaniens, il existait, sur cette planète, une espèce très ancienne qui, selon la légende, a transcendé vers une forme de vie plus évoluée et a quitté cette planète pour une autre réalité. Ils ont laissé quelques technologies sur cette planète, dont les fameuses sources souterraines qui collectent la mémoire de la planète.

\- Je les ai vues. Je croyais que c'était naturel.

\- Les anciens Arkaniens utilisait la nature et la développait pour leur besoin.

\- Et les Tirah sont leurs créations? S'agit-il d'une forme de vie?

\- En fait, ce sont des messages qui n'ont jamais atteint leur destinataire.

\- Comment cela peut-être être un message? Ça ressemble à un nuage d'énergie statique.

\- C'est peut-être télépathique, l'ennuie c'est que personne n'est compatible avec, alors quand il essaie de transmettre le message, non seulement ça ne fonctionne pas, mais ça peut tuer le récepteur.

\- Savez-vous comment les neutraliser?

\- Tant que la Tirah n'aura pas livré son message, elle poursuivra sa quête sans fin. Si elle identifie une personne comme le destinataire potentiel du message, elle la poursuivra sans relâche.

\- Reste-t-il des technologies des anciens Arkaniens qui pourraient nous être utiles pour la maîtriser?

Le vieil homme semblait pensif.

\- En fait, j'ai une aussi une théorie là-dessus, vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à la vérifier. Je dois faire quelques appels.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Léa entra dans l'ingénierie, elle fut accueillie chaleureusement par Tomal Parksan, ce qui l'inquiéta pendant un instant. Ne fallait-il pas éviter que l'équipage le sache? C'était une des conditions de l'amiral. Elle se rappela alors qu'il l'accueillait toujours de cette façon, alors pourquoi changer?

\- Bonjour commandeur, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle brandit son tricordeur.

\- Avec les données contenues dans ce tricordeur, croyez-vous être capable de trouver une façon de neutraliser l'intrus?

\- Ça dépend de ce que ce tricordeur a à nous apprendre, répondit-il en tendant la main.

Elle y déposa l'outil. Il l'ouvrit et retarda les résultats.

\- Hum, commença-t-il, ça pourrait peut-être raffiner mon idée.

\- Quelle idée?

\- Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Il la guida vers son bureau, il alluma sa console et lui montra les plans d'un petit appareil de forme cubique.

\- Ceci est un piège à nuage, commença-t-il. J'ai repris l'idée de l'idée de l'enseigne Ronach sur la polarisation des systèmes d'énergies pour protéger la navette et je l'ai appliqué à un appareil qui pourrait la retenir prisonnière.

Léa avança vers la console, curieuse.

\- Et ça va marcher?

\- Selon mes simulations, ça va la retenir pendant un moment, mais elle réussira à s'échapper.

\- Combien de temps?

\- Quinze minutes, peut-être vingt.

\- C'est peu, murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais grâce à ça, ajouta-t-il en montrant le tricordeur, nous pourrons peut-être espérer la retenir au moins une heure.

\- C'est insuffisant.

\- Ce qu'il faut, c'est une source d'énergie pour la forcer à l'absorber, comme elle a fait sur la navette. Ça risque de l'affaiblir considérablement, ensuite, nous serons capables de la maintenir définitivement dans ce piège.

\- Peut-on utiliser une génératrice?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit assez puissant, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est le noyau d'énergie d'une navette.

\- C'est un peu moins transportable.

\- Il faudra ensuite trouver un appas.

\- Je pourrais bien faire l'affaire.

Elle leva les yeux de la console et lui lança un regard inquiet.

\- Léa?

\- Il semble que je sois la cible de cette chose, maugréa-t-elle, comment crois-tu que j'aie pu m'en approcher avec un tricordeur?

Il soupira.

\- Parfois, on dirait que l'univers s'acharne sur toi.

Elle lui sourit.

\- J'ai tiré un numéro gagnant, c'est tout.

\- Et si on lui tendait un piège dans le quai des navettes?

\- Excellent, répondit-elle alors, faits les préparatifs et contacte-moi quand ce sera prêt.

\- Jamar à Roberge, l'intrus se dirige vers l'ingénierie.

\- Si c'est vraiment toi qui l'attire, vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles, dit alors Tom. Si elle approche le noyau de distorsion, elle pourrait le déstabiliser et on risquerait la rupture.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre.


	14. Le piège

Tout était prêt. Le piège était installé dans une navette dans le quai des navettes. Des ingénieurs s'affairaient à faire quelques vérifications pendant que le capitaine marchait de long en large en constante communication avec son chef de la sécurité qui l'informait des déplacements de l'intrus alors que plusieurs officiers suivaient la créature en permanence. Elle ne se dirigeait pas systématiquement vers Léa. Elle semblait la détecter quand elle se trouvait à environ trente mètres. Sinon, elle errait dans le vaisseau, sans doute à sa recherche.

Le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan s'approcha.

\- Tout est prêt, capitaine.

\- Où dois-je m'installer?

\- Dans la navette, malheureusement.

\- Malheureusement?

\- La boîte est installée dans la navette, près du système de distribution d'énergie, avec les modifications que j'ai faites, ce piège émettra un champ magnétique puissant et concentré à l'intérieur la navette. Il y a de fortes chances que ça empêche les téléporteurs de se verrouiller et vous n'aurez aucune issue.

\- Il faudra donc que l'opération réussisse.

Tom hésita.

\- Ne pourriez-vous pas… reconsidérer? Nous trouverons une autre façon.

\- Commandeur, cette créature me traque sans relâche, elle peut passer au travers les murs et se déplacer dans l'espace. Je ne serai pas en sécurité nulle part tant que nous ne l'aurons pas neutralisée et vous le savez.

\- Je sais, dit-il, mais…

Il laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspens, il n'avait pas à le dire, elle savait qu'il était inquiet.

\- Tout va bien aller, dit-elle en souriant. Dès que nous l'aurons neutralisée, je réinstaurerai toutes les permissions pour deux jours et ce soir, vous êtes invités à venir souper dans mes quartiers.

\- Seulement nous deux, demanda-t-il réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le quai des navettes?

\- Matthew sera présent.

Pourquoi un chaperon, se demanda-t-il tout à coup? Elle remarqua son air déconfit.

\- Tom, dit-elle en baissant le ton, c'est mon fils et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Elle voulait le présenter à son fils, comprit-il et ça faisait du sens. Il sourit.

\- J'y serai.

Le communicateur les interrompit.

\- Jamar à Roberge, l'intrus se dirige droit vers vous. Il sera dans le quai des navettes dans environ deux minutes.

\- Compris, lieutenant.

Elle se tourna vers Tomal.

\- C'est le moment. Montrez-moi où je dois m'installer.

\- C'est par ici.

Ils entrèrent dans la navette et lui indiqua le siège du pilote. Elle s'assit. Il resta planté là, à la regarder, visiblement inquiet. Ils étaient seuls.

\- Tom, dit-elle, je comprends tes inquiétudes, mais le risque vient avec l'uniforme. Si nous voulons que ça marche, il faudra l'accepter l'un pour l'autre.

\- Et si c'était moi qui étais assis dans ce fauteuil?

\- Je serais également très inquiète, admit-elle.

Il soupira.

\- Bonne chance, Léa.

Elle se leva et marcha vers lui.

\- On se revoit tout à l'heure.

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et retourna s'asseoir. Il quitta la navette, plus inquiet que jamais.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Au moment où Tom quittait la navette, le lieutenant Jamar et deux officiers de sécurités faisaient leur entrée dans le quai des navettes.

\- Elle est juste derrière nous, dit-il. Évitez de vous retrouver sur son chemin.

Parksan se tourna vers ses ingénieurs.

\- Éloignez-vous de la navette, ordonna-t-il, puis, il tourna son regard vers l'entrée.

Le nuage vaguement lumineux d'électricité statique apparut et il évolua lentement directement vers la navette. Impuissant, il la regarda entrer dans la navette en passant au travers la coque. Dès que la créature toucherait le noyau d'énergie de la navette, il y aurait une baisse de courant et les feux de position de la navette s'éteindraient. Ensuite le piège se refermerait sur la créature et une alarme les avertirait qu'elle est prisonnière.

Il attendit, mais rien ne se passa, pas de baisse de courant, pas d'alarme. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Roberge à salle de téléportation, entendit-il soudain, énergie!

Si elle essayait de se faire téléporter, ça voulait dire que ça ne se passait pas bien et comme le risque était faible pour que la téléportation fonctionne, il devait aller voir. Il courut vers la navette et fut rejoint par le lieutenant Jamar.

Léa était acculée au pied du mur au fond de la navette et la créature avançait lentement vers elle. La boîte était désactivée, comment cela avait-il pu arriver?

Il se précipita vers le piège et tenta de le réactiver. Les circuits étaient grillés. Quelque chose l'avait court-circuitée. Il pensa rapidement. Si cette créature était intelligente, elle pouvait se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé lors de leur première rencontre dans la navette et éviter d'entrer en contact avec le noyau d'énergie de la navette. Si elle se rappelait ce qui s'était passé dans l'holodeck, elle savait à quoi devait servir la boîte et avait trouvé un moyen de contourner le problème. Ils n'avaient pas tenus compte de ça dans leurs plans. Ils avaient assumé qu'elle était comme un animal, guidée par l'instinct, mais c'était faux.

\- Je ne pourrai pas la réactiver, s'écria-t-il.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous puissiez faire, demanda Jamar. Le système d'énergie de la navette est intact.

\- Vous avez raison, je pourrais transférer de l'énergie dans le système de distribution et y attirer la créature, mais ça prendra au moins dix minutes et nous ne les avons pas… Si je coupe l'alimentation, nous pourrons la téléporter, mais j'en ai pour deux minutes et nous ne les avons pas non plus.

\- Faites-le, ordonna Léa.

Avant qu'il puisse commencé, il entendit une voix créer derrière lui.

\- Poussez-vous!

Surpris, ils se tournèrent vers la porte. Myriam entra, portant un vase. Elle avança jusqu'à la créature, et tendant les mains, elle plaça le vase dans le nuage d'électricité statique. Les étincelles qui parcouraient la créature s'intensifièrent alors, puis, tout sembla se précipiter à l'intérieur du vase. L'intrus avait disparu.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vient de se passer, demanda Léa à son premier officier?

\- Professeur, dit-elle alors?

Un civil entra alors dans la navette, il s'agissait d'un Arkanien d'un âge avancé.

\- Vous devez être le capitaine Roberge, dit-il. Je peux vous l'expliquer. Je suis le professeur Jouno et ceci, dit-il en pointant le vase est un échantillon des sources mémorielles qui se trouvent sur la planète. C'est compatible avec la Tirah, parce que ces technologies ont la même origine.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? Cette créature a été neutralisée par une banque mémorielle?

\- Ce n'est pas une créature, parlons plutôt d'intelligence artificielle, très ancienne, créé pour transmettre un message. À défaut de trouver le destinataire, elle a pu transférer son message dans cette mémoire.

\- Mais si je ne suis pas le destinataire, que me voulait-elle?

\- Transmettre son message, mais vous n'êtes pas compatible, alors c'était dangereux pour vous. Je peux vous dire la raison pourquoi elle a cru qu'elle devait vous transmettre ce message si je peux toucher le liquide, je pourrai me connecter à la base de donnée. Les Arkaniens peuvent tous le faire.

\- Commandeur, dit Léa en regardant son premier officier.

Myriam tendit le vase vers Jouno, il toucha le liquide d'une main.

\- Le destinataire de ce message était… une mère, dit-il alors. Elle est morte il y a longtemps et le message n'a pas pu être livré, alors cette Tirah a cherché une autre mère.

\- Il y a beaucoup de parents sur le Hawking et sur la station.

\- Ce message était envoyé par son fils. Cette mère travaillait beaucoup et ne voyait pas souvent son enfant.

\- Ce profil me ressemble, admit Léa.

\- Et ça ressemble beaucoup au profil de ma mère, ajouta Myriam pensive.

Léa lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- J'aurais dû vous le dire, dit alors Myriam. Ma mère est morte à cause de cette Tirah.

\- Ça explique mieux votre acharnement à la retrouver, dit alors Léa.

\- J'aurais plutôt dû laisser le passer derrière et me concentrer sur le présent. J'ai une sœur toujours vivante, deux neveux que je ne connais pas et un oncle qui, apparemment, cherche à mieux me connaître. Au lieu de chasser les fantômes, je crois que je vais consacrer ma permission à renouer avec ma famille.

\- Vous avez deux jours, commandeur, profitez-en bien.

\- Merci capitaine, dit-elle en se tournant vers la sortie.

\- Myriam!

Elle se retourna.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

\- Il le faut bien, même quand vous ne quittez pas le vaisseau, vous trouvez le moyen de vous mettre en danger. Je n'ai pas un travail de tout repos avec vous.

\- Je l'espère bien, dit Léa en souriant.


	15. Épilogue : enfin en permission!

Deux jours de permission était une éternité pour des gens habitués à ce que tout aille rapidement. Tout à coup, le temps semblait ralentir et la vie retrouvait le goût de l'enfance, de l'époque de l'insouciance, loin des responsabilités, loin des dangers. Alors, pour deux jours, la routine se transformait en quelque chose de nouveau.

Myriam regardait le Hawking par la baie vitrée qui se trouvait sur la station. L'amiral DeSoto était avec elle.

\- … et la première chose que j'ai réalisé, c'est que la planète sur laquelle nous nous trouvions était couverte d'une espèce de plante dont les spores agissaient comme un gaz hilarant. En quelques minutes, nous avions tous le fou-rire et pas de trace des Cardassiens que nous poursuivions.

Myriam se mit à rire, puis reprit son sérieux.

\- Mon oncle, dit-elle tout à coup, j'ai écrit à Magalie tout à l'heure.

Il remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'elle laissait tomber le grade.

\- Je devrais le faire moi-aussi… en fait, je vais le faire.

\- C'est une bonne chose, ajouta-t-elle, de faire enfin la paix avec le passé.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Son regard fut brièvement attiré par un jeune homme au teint mauve qui traversait le corridor d'un pas rapide, puis il reporta son attention sur sa nièce.

L'enseigne Douze poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au mess de la station. L'endroit était plein à cette heure de la soirée et la moitié des convives venaient du Hawking. Une fête avait été organisée pour les officiers du Hawking et Douze avait décidé d'y aller avec Giona Rhéa. Elle l'attendait justement à une table.

\- Désolé pour le retard, Rhéa, dit-il dès qu'il fut assis.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je viens d'arriver.

\- Veux-tu boire quelque chose?

\- Bien sûr, un serveur vient vers nous.

Le serveur prit leur commande et en retourna au bar, il ramassa le verre d'un adolescent habillé en civil qui prenait congé de ses amis.

\- Je vais revenir tout à l'heure, dit-il. Ma mère a beaucoup insisté pour que je soupe avec elle, ce soir. Elle a une nouvelle à m'apprendre, à ce qu'il parait.

\- À tout à l'heure, Matt, dit un des jeunes.

\- Bonne soirée, ajouta une adolescente avec un sourire enjôleur.

Matthew quitta le Mess et se dirigea vers le quai de transbordement. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas trop long. Cette station était magnifique et il s'était fait des amis qu'il devrait quitter deux jours plus tard.

Tout en réfléchissant, il passa le sas pour se retrouver sur le Hawking, prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au niveau trois et marcha jusqu'à ses quartiers. Quand il entra, il remarqua que le commandeur Parksan était présent et que sa mère semblait plus détendue et plus joyeuse qu'à l'habitude. Que se passait-il?

Au moment où la porte se refermait, le lieutenant Jamar passa dans le corridor en se tenant le bras. Il avait décidé d'aller courir sur la station, directement sur ce long corridor circulaire qui faisait le tour de l'habitacle intérieur. C'était un parcours de rêve, mais avant, il devait passer à l'infirmerie, il s'était démit une épaule en s'entraînant dans l'holodeck.

Il entra à l'infirmerie, le docteur Sermak vint l'accueillir. Il remarqua qu'il était seul, il n'y avait même pas d'infirmier. Il marcha vers le médecin, en se tenant le bras. Le Vulcain prit un tricordeur et commença à le scanner.

\- Où est tout le monde, demanda Kirt?

\- En permission, dit le Vulcain, les installations médicales de la station peuvent palier pendant les deux prochains jours et il n'y a presque personne sur le vaisseau.

\- Mais vous, n'êtes-vous pas en permission?

\- C'est illogique de s'occuper à des activités qui n'ont aucune utilité dans le but de se reposer. Le meilleur repos est le sommeil et la méditation, du moins, pour un Vulcain. En tant que médecin, je dois admettre que ça a un effet bénéfique sur la santé de beaucoup d'autres espèces, en particulier les humains.

Le médecin lui prit le bras et d'un mouvement rapide, il lui remit l'épaule en place. Jamar grimaça. Il prit ensuite un regénérateur cellulaire pour accélérer la guérison des ligament et le pointa vers l'épaule de son patient.

\- Vous avez peut-être des projets personnels sur lesquels vous aimeriez travaillés, docteur. C'est le moment idéal.

\- En effet, mais il reste une patiente à l'infirmerie et comme tout le monde voulait partir, j'ai décidé de rester.

\- Vous auriez pu la faire transférer sur la station.

\- Elle est presque remise. Je la laisserai aller demain matin et je pourrai alors travailler sur un projet personnel.

Il déposa l'instrument médical.

\- Votre épaule a été soignée, lieutenant. Vous devriez faire attention pour les trois prochains jours et éviter les combats dans l'holodeck.

\- Merci docteur, dit-il en quittant l'infirmerie.

Le médecin retourna vers l'arrière de l'infirmerie. L'enseigne Ronach était étendu sur le bio-lit.

\- Je me sens bien, insista la Bolienne. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas y aller?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, il reste encore un débalancement chimique dans votre cerveau qui tend à se résorber. Vous pourrez profiter de votre permission à partir de demain.

\- Mais c'est ce soir qu'il y a une fête au mess de la station, dit-elle en rouspétant.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je ne peux pas vous laisser aller, vous allez vous épuiser à danser et nuirez à votre guérison en consommant de l'alcool.

\- Même si c'est du synthehol! Et si je me tiens tranquille et que je quitte la fête tôt?

\- Ça serait possible, mais je doute de votre bonne foi de ce côté, enseigne.

Elle lui lança alors un long regard et sourit tout à coup.

\- Il me vient une idée, docteur. Et si vous m'accompagniez? Vous pourriez ainsi vous assurer que je me tienne tranquille.

\- Ce genre de fête n'est pas pour les Vulcains.

\- Vraiment? Vous préférez vous ennuyer ici à me surveiller? Si vous passez votre permission à travailler, tous les autres vont plus ou moins vous harceler, insistant pour que vous essayiez de vous divertir, alors que si vous passez deux ou trois heures dans une activité sociale, ils vous laisseront tranquille, et ensuite vous pourrez vous concentrer sur des activités plus cérébrales.

Le Vulcain releva un sourcil. Il se rappelait bien les nombreuses interruptions dont il avait été victime lors de sa dernière permission.

\- Je ne peux que me plier à la logique de votre argumentation, enseigne. À quelle heure commence cette fête?

La Bolienne sourit et regarda la station par la baie vitrée de l'infirmerie.

\- Cette station est vraiment magnifique!

\- Le souper est prêt, dit Léa en approchant Tom qui regardait la station par le hublot.

Il l'enlaça, se tourna vers elle et approcha ses lèvres de son visage pour l'embrasser. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Léa et Tom se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers l'adolescent, déjà assis à la table.

\- Ça va refroidir, dit-il légèrement embarrassé.

Léa lança un regard amusée à Tom.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit-elle en souriant.

* * *

 _Merci de m'avoir lu. À venir la finale de cette saison dans "Le destin du USS Hawking"_


End file.
